


Harvesting the Whitespine's Gemheart

by AKABess



Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: F/M, Post-Book 03: Oathbringer, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 15:06:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 25,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15391413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKABess/pseuds/AKABess
Summary: May Aladar has been kidnapped, and it's up to Bridge Four to rescue her.  Kaladin and Renarin have to navigate romance and unexpected dangers to save the Brightlady.





	1. Chapter 1 - Kidnap

**Author's Note:**

> I so desperately want Kaladin to find love. So I manufactured it. And poor Renarin, so misunderstood. So down on himself. I've labeled it Mature for violence, but I think it's overall a pretty Teen story. IDK. I'm bad at accurate ratings. I seem to either do YA stuff, or porn. Which is a pretty weird dichotomy and has seriously whacked out my normal meter.
> 
> Please let me know if you find any errors, or have any critiques for me. Hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 1 - Kidnap  
"What do you think this meeting is about?" Syl asked Kaladin as he strode into the conference room in one of the upper floors of Urithiru's tower. She sat on his shoulder, tiny bare feet kicking girlishly. As usual, she was dressed in a blouse and short skirt that fuzzed out into mist at around knee height. Her loose hair draped gracefully over her shoulder. 

Kaladin shrugged, failing to displace his tiny luminous spren. She was, after all, only mostly in the physical realm, and didn't need to follow the apparent laws of physics. 

In truth, Kaladin wasn't sure what the meeting was about. All he knew was that Queen Regent Jasnah Kholin, aunt to young Crown Prince Gavinor, had called an urgent meeting here barely an hour ago. The messenger had no other information to give on the subject.

Kal scanned the room to see who was there. The room had floor to ceiling windows on one wall, with chairs arranged with their backs to the windows. In front of the chairs was an open space with a podium placed centrally, so the speaker might be illuminated by the light streaming in.. He saw the Highprinces Hatham and Bethab speaking quietly together at the far end of the open area, while Highprince Sebarial lounged with his mistress in a pair of chairs near the back of the room. Dalinar Kholin was standing near the podium speaking with his son Renarin. Several other ranking lighteyes scattered the room, speaking in pairs or small groups.

Of his own men, Kaladin's lieutenants sat attentively in chairs at the front of the room, looking like so many students eagerly awaiting a lesson. They were a motley crew, with Rock looming over everyone else in the room, and Lopen idly lashing a stone upward to hover in the air in front of him. Leyten was apparently trying to wrest control of the stone from Lopen with stormlight, but let out a frustrated noise when he failed. Nearby, Sigzil and a number of scribes were setting up a small table for taking notes.

One scribe in particular caught his eye. She was tall for a woman, taller than Sigzil. Her black hair hung in a simple braid nearly down to her waist, drawing attention to the graceful curve of her hips. She wore the insignia of Bridge Four on the sleeves of her simple Kholin blue havah, made of sturdy material like all military issued garments.

She turned to say something to Sigzil, who was in charge of Bridge Four's scribes, and Kaladin was shocked by how beautiful she was. Had he really been so busy he hadn't noticed her before? As she spoke to her commander in hushed tones, he noticed her eyes were a pale green, like a rockbud blooming after a storm. The way her havah clung to her curves made Kaladin suddenly uncomfortable.

"She's single, you know," came a girlish voice at his side. Syl strolled through the air nonchalantly, as if she hadn't been waiting for him to notice the woman. "Well, widowed," the spren amended, pausing her stride. "Her name is Hishah, not that you've ever bothered to find out."

Kaladin grimaced. As much as he loved being a Radiant, Syl was obnoxiously involved in his non existent love life. "Syl, you know I don't have time for this. We've got a war to win? And an evil god to defeat?"

"You always say that, but you forget that I know your heart, Kal. You're lonely. It's not good for you."

"I'm not lonely," Kal said, louder than he'd intended. He glanced around, but no one seemed to have noticed his outburst. Last thing he needed was to have people see him tell off his spren, who was invisible to everyone but himself. He repeated again more quietly, "I'm not lonely, Syl. I don't have time to be lonely."

Syl laughed at him. "Oh, Kal, you're so silly. You should go talk to her!"

"No, Syl," Kal growled, irritated. He was relieved when Queen Jasnah bustled into the room at a brisk pace. Saved by circumstance from an insufferable haranguing by his spren.

Syl pouted and zoomed off towards the table where Sigzil and the scribe were quietly conversing. Kal hoped she was just being nosy, and that she wasn't planning on taking matters into her own hands, ethereal as they were.

Queen Jasnah wasn't what Kal typically thought of when he thought of royalty. She was an aristocratic lighteyes, sure, but she was not one for ostentation or unnecessary displays of power. The crown she wore was a small iron thing, nestled into the curls of her simply styled hair. Her clothes were well made, but simple. Her only jewelry was a soulcaster worn on her freehand - though those in this room knew that her famous soulcasting ability didn't actually come from the device. She was a Radiant, not unlike Kaladin himself, but of a different order.

She placed a sheaf of papers on the podium and cleared her throat. She looked up from her papers and her violet eyes almost seemed to glow in the light of the windows - or flash with controlled rage. Kaladin sat slowly as he wondered what could ruffle the normally placid queen.

"Sit down," came a loud call from Sebarial. "You look like two of the ten fools!"

Kal turned in his seat to look at the man, who had produced both wine and cheese from somewhere. Hatham and Bethab jerked their heads up guiltily and took their seats. 

There was a small commotion by the door as Highprince Aladar entered, accompanied by two guards. Why did he need guards? He was Highprince of Information, which meant he led the police force in Urithiru. Did he really feel so unsafe he needed guards? The man looked drawn and anxious, his bald head looking waxy in the light and his mustache seeming to droop even more than normal. Kaladin raised an eyebrow at the implications.

"Thank you for joining us, Prince Aladar," Queen Jasnah said gently to him. "We were just about to begin."

Once the man and his guards took their seats, Queen Jasnah surveyed the room. When she spoke, it was with a strong and ringing voice.

"Thank you all for coming to this rather abrupt meeting. I wish we were meeting under better circumstances." Jasnah paused for a moment.

"I've called you all here because May Aladar has been kidnapped. My spies inform me that Ialai Sadeas is the one responsible for this indignity, and it is my intention to see her retrieved safely."

"Then send some men after her and let us get back to work," Sebarial groused through a mouthful of cheese.

Jasnah looked at the man impassively. "I doubt you've done a day of work in your life, Sebarial," she said with a small smile. Her face sobered. "That said, I wanted to keep the highprinces informed of the process, as they too may be targeted by Sadeas forces at some point in the future.

In this case, we believe that Ialai intends to forcibly marry Miss Aladar to one of her supporters in an effort to gain power and access to Aladar lands. My spies have intercepted orders for the assassination of Prince Aladar, and as May is his only child, control over his princedom would go to her or her spouse."

"Assassination!" Hatham exclaimed. "Are we all in danger then?"

Jasnah held up her hand placatingly toward the thin man. "At this time I believe you to be safe. My spy network is extensive, and the only plot against the life of a highprince is the one I've already mentioned."

"How did they get to her," Bethab asked, naked fear on his face. His wife had recently returned to his princedom to oversee final repairs to their lands after that first disastrous Everstorm.

Jasnah glanced at her notes and said, as if reciting from memory, "May Aladar, in the middle of the night and the presence of several unknown guards, approached one of her father's scribes who was set to watching spanreeds. She told the scribe that she was wearied of Urithiru and was returning home immediately. She then went to the Vedenar oathgate and went through. The Radiant on duty did not stop or question her. She was seen in Jah Keved boarding a carriage in the company of some ten mercenary looking individuals. Several weeks later, she still had not arrived home, nor had there been any communication from her. All her belongings are still in her rooms here at Urithiru."

Bethab shuddered. "What are you doing about it? Why didn't the Radiant question her?"

"We are creating new procedures to secure the oathgates more carefully. We incorrectly assumed that simply having a Radiant at the gate would prevent such things from happening. But there were several reasons it worked. It was the middle of the night, and we have few Radiants. I would imagine being on duty all night has a dulling effect on the senses. It is also not uncommon for those lighteyes of high rank to walk around as if they own the place, going where they want, when they want." She shot Bethab a pointed look. His own wife had left in circumstances not unlike May's. The only difference was that she was in the company of legitimate guards, and had safely reached her destination.

"In addition to that, we have taken steps to secure Prince Aladar's personal safety. He is currently under guard at all times by trusted men and making full use of the food tasters that I have provided him. 

As for retrieving Miss Aladar, that is the second purpose of this meeting." Jasnah turned to her uncle Dalinar. "Uncle, I would request the use of Bridge Four to find and rescue her from out of Ialai's clutches. The Ardentia has historically nullified forced marriages, but proving such is very difficult unless physical captivity and force is testified by multiple witnesses. We need to rescue her, and we need reliable witnesses. Since many of Bridge Four are Windrunners or squires of Windrunners, their Honor cannot be discounted."

"Of course," Dalinar replied easily. He turned to Kaladin. "Captain, I leave the details to you, but consider it my wish that you pick a crew and rescue the Brightlady Aladar."

Kaladin nodded in affirmation.

The meeting quickly wrapped up afterward, but was mostly concerned with allaying the fears of the highprinces and other high ranking lighteyes. 

Kaladin ignored all that, thinking instead of the Northern Sadeas princedom. That area was called the Akanny region. It was his home. A home he hadn't expected to see again so soon.


	2. Chapter 2 - Walking with the Blackthorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dalinar and Renarin have an important conversation about the upcoming mission to save May Aladar.

Chapter 2 - Walking with the Blackthorn

“Son,” Dalinar said quietly to Renarin as they left the meeting. “Walk with me.”

Renarin nodded and fell into step with his father. Things had never been better between them. They were spending more time together, and Dalinar seemed happier than Renarin ever remembered seeing him, even in light of the stress involved in the literal end of the world. Renarin smiled at how he’d seen his father grow and change. He was still the Blackthorn, but the meaning of that name had changed. 

Renarin also thought it helped that he was getting better, too. It seemed he was no longer suffering from fits. He’d gone longer than ever before without one, and he let himself feel faint hope that they might have passed. Whether that was due to his bond with Glys, or having simply grown out of them, Renarin didn’t know. But he was heartened. 

And the bond with Glys had done a lot for his self-confidence. He still worried about Glys’ corruption, and whether it was as big a problem as he feared. But Glys seemed to understand that and was trying to get better too.

Finally, Dalinar broke the silence. “I want you to accompany Captain Kaladin on this mission, Renarin,” he said simply. 

“Father?” Renarin asked, curious what Dalinar’s purpose was.

Dalinar seemed to struggle with the words for a moment before speaking again. “I want you to be involved in May Aladar’s rescue, because Aladar and I have been discussing a marriage between the two of you.”

Renarin stopped in his tracks, unable for a moment to comprehend what Dalinar was telling him. When he was finally able to speak, all he could squeeze out was a strangled, “What?”

"Aladar and I have been discussing this for weeks, son. Between Elhokar's death and thinking young Gavinor was lost as well… Added to the fact that it's unlikely Shallan will bear a child for some time yet, and I doubt at this point that Jasnah will ever choose a husband. It's become clear to me that we NEED to secure the succession as soon as possible. Gavinor will not come of age for over a decade. Anything could happen in that time." Dalinar’s stiff posture softened when he saw how Renarin cringed from the idea. "Son," he said more gently, "I know you have... difficulty with the idea. All I'm asking is that you do your duty with Bridge Four. Save Brightness Aladar. Meet her. If you two aren't a good match, then we'll think of something else. I promise."

Renarin finally met his father's eyes, and he took a deep breath and gave a small nod. It made sense. The world was a crazy place right now, and the disastrous Kholinar mission had brought that brutally home for everyone. Renarin kicked himself for not seeing it before. Of course Dalinar would be thinking of Renarin finding a match with all that had been happening.

Renarin had been extremely relieved when the rule of Alethkar had been passed to Jasnah. He was not a king. He COULDN’T be. He was… unfit. But someone had to do it, and they needed a plan to prevent a civil war if she were to die. Radiants weren’t invincible, previous attempts on Jasnah’s life not withstanding. Oh Storms, what was Renarin going to do?


	3. Chapter 3 - It's all about Location

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renarin's Radiant abilities come in very handy

Chapter 3 - It’s All About Location

Renarin sat quietly near the small table where Hishah and Sigzil were making notes of the meeting. He was only half paying attention to the plan - He'd get his orders from Kaladin, and Glys would probably tell him the salient points later anyway. His puzzle box clicked comfortingly between his fingers as he contemplated the conversation he'd just had with his father. Well, less a conversation than a list of orders. Rescue the Fair Lady, Be a hero, Marry her. Easy.

The thing was, Renarin was terrified of the idea. Rushing into battle with enemy forces to rescue the princess was actually far less worrying than the idea of an arranged marriage. Especially to someone he'd never formally met, when he'd never even courted anyone before. Sure, he'd thought about it, occasionally, but he'd had a hard time actually imagining himself doing the courting. Women fell into the categories of family or total mysteries for him. And after seeing the drama involved with all of Adolin's courtships, Renarin wasn't sure he wanted to deal with it. Ever. He wasn't good with the whole emotional competence thing, and until Shallan, women had always seemed to be angry with Adolin, who was basically the nicest guy Renarin knew. How on Roshar was HE supposed to woo someone?

"You must do this, Renarin," came the musical voice of Glys.

Renarin closed his eyes miserably. He knew the spren was right. But should he be taking advice from a corrupted spren? Glys understood he was not what he should be, and allowed Renarin access to powers he shouldn't have. Visions of the future were of Odium, so he'd been trying very hard to block those visions out when they came to him. The problem was, he frequently couldn't tell if what he was seeing was from the future, or just far away, or… something else entirely.

Storms, he thought, Why me? Why does it have to be me with this burden? Adolin would know what to do... Then again, after he rescued and woo'd fair maiden, he'd probably offend her by not taking her to the right winehouse. Renarin shook his head with a small smile. He really was glad that Adolin and Shallan seemed to be working out as a couple. It seemed like a miracle.

Dimly, Renarin heard his commanders debating which waystop Brightlady Aladar was being held in. He closed his eyes. When he opened them, the room had all but disappeared before his eyes, replaced with a series of stained glass windows. The images assaulted him. Beautifully wrought images of Adolin sparring, and Jasnah sitting on the throne listening to petitions. There was little Gavinor playing in a creche with other children, the palace of Kholinar surrounded by Fused, and a young Thaylen woman in a wheeled chair and holding a small sleeping reptile. In the center was an image of a remote waystop, surrounded by some unique looking hills. As he looked, he realized he knew where it was. He’d never been there, but he knew its location nonetheless.

Blinking away the vision, Renarin abruptly stood and startled the arguing men into silence. "Here," he said, pointing to a spot near the top of the map. "This is the one."

Someone muttered the incredulous question of "How...?" but Kaladin merely nodded and continued making plans. Renarin returned to his seat, but was caught off guard by another vision. Alone, in a single pane of glass, was the image of May Aladar. She was sitting on a cot in a darkened room crying, hands half raised as if to cover her face. The brilliant blue of her tears stained her face and darkened the safehand sleeve of her green havah, and the darkness surrounding her gave the impression of soulcast stone walls. Ringlets of purest black caught the light in ways that shouldn’t be possible to portray in colored glass, but this was a vision, not reality. Wasn’t it?

Renarin gasped at the utter despair the image conveyed. Suddenly, his resolve was like stone. Whatever else happened, he would rescue her. No one deserved to live like that, alone and afraid of everyone around them.


	4. Chapter 4 - Scouting the Waystop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bridge Four checks out the waystop where they expect is being held.

Chapter 4 - Scouting the Waystop

Bridge Four passed through the Vedenar oathgate, and then used stormlight to fly north east to the Sadeas princedom. They flew over the lower passes of the Horneater mountains and over the plains south of the Akanny region, and finally into the low foothills and rocky terrain that preceded the border between Alethkar and Herdaz. They easily found the waystop, but landed far enough away to avoid being seen by a small contingent of men. 

They set down in a rocky bowl, surrounded by low crags and hills. Boulders dotted the smallish valley, and the remains of a path through the rough land showed that the road had once passed through this bowl rather than its current position on the other side of the north ridge. In the eastern rim of the bowl, the mouth of a small cave yawned into darkness. This had probably been the original waystop before Sadeas’ father had paid to have stone bunkers soulcast from thin air closer to the new road position. The newer location was far more defensible than the low ground of the bowl, and was much more likely to be able to house an army contingent. Periodic skirmishes with Herdaz had been happening for hundreds of years, and it was a wonder this strategic improvement was so recent.

The men of Bridge Four had gathered at the northern rim, just behind a bluff. A more gentle slope rose next to the weathered cliff, affording a steep but passable path for men on foot.

"If the maps are correct, the storm waystop should be just over this hill," Kaladin informed his small crew of 10 bridgemen and Hishah, who had been brought along to send messages via spanreed back to Urithiru. They had used most of their stormlight flying to the remote location in the far north of Alethkar, but they planned to ride the coming highstorm all the way back to Urithiru. "I want everyone arrayed here in wedge formation, prepared to strike. We have just over an hour before the storm hits, so this needs to be fast. Renarin, any insight as to which bunker Brightlady Aladar is in?"

Renarin shook his head. He could find images of May alone in a stone room, and the waystop as a whole, but no detail on which one it was.

Kaladin gave a resigned sigh. "Ok, then it looks like Skar and I will be scouting a little first. See if we can see anyone still out, watch which bunker they go into. When I give the signal, we storm the waystop, I'll slice the door and we'll rush them, grab May and get airborne. Understood?"

A chorus of "Bridge Four!" sounded, and Kaladin looked to Hishah. His gaze lingered on the scribe for a moment, and he found his thoughts wandering to... subjects that were not exactly relevant to the coming assault. With a slight shake of his head, he finally addressed her. "Hishah, I want you to wait outside the walls of the waystop. Give us five minutes after the rush, and come over the hill and wait outside the gate. I'll leave you with Selnah as a guard. I won't have you in any more danger than necessary."

Hishah nodded her head once, looking only slightly worried. With any luck, they'd be out of here and headed home in less than an hour.


	5. Chapter 5 - Unexpected Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the heck are those?! or A Wild Enemy Appears!

Chapter 5 - Unexpected Complications

"Kelek's breath," Skar exclaimed at the sight that greeted him and Kaladin at the top of the hill. "What in Damnation are THOSE?"

The waystop was being overrun by what could only be described as a swarm of insectile crabs. They were roughly the size of a chull, but their bodies were more angular, with longer limbs, sleek bodies, and predatory faces. They were some kind of enormous whitespine, but the normal type very rarely gathered in groups of more than four or five. Instead, dozens of the huge beasts were climbing over the walls. There were a few Sadeas soldiers securing wagons and supplies from the coming storm. They had not seen the monsters yet.

"Syl, go get everyone, fast." Syl zoomed off at Kaladin's request, and he watched helplessly as the Sadeas soldiers finally sounded the alarm. A scant twenty men poured out of one of the bunkers and arrayed themselves in a defensive perimeter around the door as the bugs attacked. The clash of battle filled the air just as the small squad arrived at the top of the hill and were brought up short by the sight that greeted them.

Speaking quickly, Kaladin began issuing orders. "All right, men, change of plans. We attack NOW. Beat back the beasts so Renarin and Skar can get Brightness Aladar." He turned to Hishah. "Send a message to Urithiru. Tell them what is happening here." Then, without another word, Kaladin took to the air along with three others, the rest of his men right behind them on foot. In the confusion, Selnah went with them, leaving Hishah alone on the hillside.


	6. Chapter 6 - Whitespines Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hishah sends a message about the whitespines back to Urithiru.

Chapter 6 - Whitespines Attack

Hishah's fingers shook as she penned the message. Thank the Heralds someone is watching the spanreeds at Urithiru she thought. She watched the battle with fear in her heart. The Sadeas men were nearly overrun when the Radiants of Bridge Four descended from the heavens, glowing. It had taken less than a minute. But the majesty of the aerial attack was marred when one of the beasts jumped upward and half-jumped half-flew on gossamer wings that extended from beneath its carapace to hit a bridgeman midair. Only the fierce glow that arose from his form, still in the jaws of the beast, let her know that he still lived.

The other two flying bridgemen diverted their lashes to attack the one attempting to bifurcate their friend, and she cheered when the man pried himself from the beast's dead jaws to fly away and land behind the Sadeas line.

The spanreed began to blink, and a single sentence came through. "Can you sketch them?"

Hishah gritted her teeth. Sketching was not her strong point. But she could try. Swiftly, she scratched out the stark lines of their spindly front legs, the angles of the rear legs which were apparently made for jumping, the sharpness of their mouths, the arrow shaped faces, and the gossamer wings, labeling parts rapidly as she went. 

After a few minutes of sketching, sweat dripped onto the spanreed apparatus. The humidity had risen precipitously, as expected before a highstorm. Hishah glanced back at the battle, ignoring the storm for the moment and trusting the stormwardens' predictions that they still had time. Her breath caught in her throat. Three of the things were coming up the hill straight towards her.


	7. Chapter 7 - I Will Protect Those Who Cannot Protect Themselves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaladin being all Windrunner-y. It's cute. And badass. And kinda hot (but that might just be me).

Chapter 7 - I Will Protect Those Who Cannot Protect Themselves

Kaladin stabbed his Syl-spear into the eye of one of the whitespines and glanced around. Many of the Sadeas soldiers were dead, but his quick headcount confirmed that all his men were present and accounted for. He saw Renarin and Skar duck into the bunker and allowed himself a grim smile of satisfaction. There were still more whitespines attacking, but they'd been reduced in number by half. Only a few more minutes, and they could leave. They'd take the Sadeas men with them. No sense leaving them to be slaughtered by these monsters. Plus it might help their cause to have witnesses to prove the bridgemen didn't commit this atrocity, as well as testify to any possible forced marriage that may have already occurred

A scream caught his attention and he looked to the hilltop where Hishah was. His blood ran cold when he saw three, no - four things scuttling up the hill towards the woman. She held the spanreed apparatus to her chest with her safehand, freehand held up as if warding off an overexcited axehound pup. With a start, he realized she was alone. He'd just seen Selnah kill one of the things to his left.

Without conscious thought, Kaladin took to the air, lashing himself four and then five times towards the things climbing the hill. His mouth was dry as he flew. When he was only a dozen feet from the one closest to Hishah, he suddenly reversed his body and slammed feet first into the head of the thing at incredible speed. He felt the carapace crunch beneath him, and turned to the next one. But, he realized, more were coming. He counted at least six more on their way, and his stormlight was nearly gone. He couldn't protect her here from so many. Not the way they lept. It would only take one to kill her, and she had no stormlight to heal herself. The path to safety in the bunkers was blocked by the skirmishing whitespines and Radiants, soldiers and squires.

He turned to Hishah, hair whipping in his face in the gusting winds. "Run!" he shouted to her. "To the cave we passed earlier!"

Together they fled, making their way through the scattered boulders and rockbuds, through the bowl and to the cave entrance in the eastern rim.. The whitespines were hot on their trail, and rain began pelting down around them. The stormwall darkened the sky before them. 

The stormwall hit when they were bare feet from the cave entrance. A mighty gust of wind threw them to the ground as rain drenched them to the skin. Scrambling on the slick rocks, Kaladin stood hurriedly and hauled Hishah to her feet, practically dragging her into the cave. With one fluid movement, he shoved her into the cave and summoned his Syl-spear, turning to face the whitespines.

Another gust of wind buffeted Kaladin, but he held firm in the meager protection of the cave entrance. Three whitespines still advanced, but one was gone, fled or perhaps blown away by the force of the stormwall winds. Indeed, one lept for him and the wind caught its wings, flinging it westward and away. The other two rushed forward, the sound of their sharp legs clattering against the ground drowned out by the thrumming din of the storm. He raised Syl in a defensive stance and struck at the one closest. 

It swung at him with its claws and Kal sliced neatly through them, deadening them into unusability. The beast opened its mouth in a scream, but the sound was interrupted by a boulder that fell from the sky to crush its body. The huge rock then bounced, landing squarely on the body of the last whitespine Kal could see.

Kaladin took a ragged breath and thanked the Stormfather for his assistance. Once more, he’d earned the name of Kaladin Stormblessed.


	8. Chapter 8 - In a Cave, With a Woman, During a Highstorm - REDUX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How that highstorm in the chasms in Words of Radiance COULD have gone. If Shallan was a different person. And Kal's leg wasn't so hurt.

Chapter 8 - In a Cave, With a Woman, During a Highstorm - Redux

Kaladin's heart felt like it was beating out of his chest. He could only imagine how Hishah felt, without stormlight to bolster her strength. Kaladin looked deeper into the cave where she was lit by the single glowing ruby on the end of the spanreed stylus. The rest of the apparatus was tossed carelessly in the dirt at her feet. Kaladin was impressed that she'd remembered to stopper the ink as she snatched it up in her escape. Her long hair had partially come undone from its braids, and loose curls framed her oval face. The cosmetic she'd painted on her lips was worn and faded, but the dim light of the ruby softened the bedraggled effect. Her pale green eyes seemed almost white in the dimness.

Kaladin turned again to the entrance to the cave and peered into the storm-lashed darkness. Occasional flashes of lightning showed no signs of the whitespines that had been chasing them. 

You should go kiss her, Syl said in his mind. It's practically a requirement for the hero to kiss the rescued princess.

Kal cursed softly, having forgotten that the meddling spren was far more intimately connected to him when in blade form. Syl, you need to stop trying to set me up with women. The last one was a lighteyes WHO WAS ENGAGED TO ANOTHER MAN.

This one isn't! Syl's giggle echoed through Kal's mind. And I know you like her. I can tell.

Whether or not I like her is not the point. You just don't seem get that I not going to go around kissing everyone I'm attracted to.

Why not? You need someone, Kal. I'm not exactly able to fulfill your every need, you know. Even though the spren was still in spear form in his hand, he could easily imagine her standing in front of him with a sassy look on her face and hands on her hips. 

Syl, we're not talking about this. Kal scowled into the darkness, ostensibly keeping watch. If his shoulders were tense, it was obviously because of the monsters that had just been chasing them and the dangers of the highstorm raging just feet from where he stood, right?

You SHOULD talk to her. Just find out if she likes you back. She does, by the way. I've seen the way she looks at you.

No, I meant you and I are not talking about this. His scowl deepened, and he caught himself almost growling out loud.

Oh! Good! Then can I go play in the storm now? And you'll talk to her?

Kal paused, debating with himself. Finally, his shoulders slumped, and he rubbed his face in frustration. Fine. I'll talk to her.

And with that, Syl became a spren again, shaped like a flurry of blowing leaves and tumbled out into the storm.

Kaladin nestled his dun spheres in a hollow at the entrance to the cave, hoping the location was both sheltered enough to not be blown away by errant stormwinds, and exposed enough to refresh their stormlight. He straightened and turned back to Hishah. Carefully, he walked toward the woman and pulled the remaining three infused spheres from his pouch. "Here," he said, setting them at her feet. 

Steeling himself, Kaladin went to Hishah's side. In the brighter light, her ruined makeup and torn and dirty clothes were more apparent. With a blush, he realized her safehand sleeve had been damaged and the tip of a painted fingernail peeked tantalizingly from the tear. She'd painted it pink, to match the other hand, though the varnish was unchipped on the protected hand encased in its sleeve. He found himself idly wondering if that meant her safehand was softer than the one she used for everything else. He ripped his gaze away from it guiltily and back to her cremstained face, and he knelt before her.

"The whitespines seem to be gone. Either fled or dead or blown away by the storm. Are you hurt?" he asked softly.

Hishah seemed to be having trouble speaking, though whether she was still trying to catch her breath or was having some sort of panic attack, Kaladin didn't know. She finally settled on shaking her head no.

Cautiously, like a man trying to soothe a frightened axehound pup, Kal settled down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He was painfully aware of how much of their bodies were touching, but people in shock almost always benefited from a comforting touch. Nothing inappropriate was happening. Yeah, keep telling yourself that, he thought. He shook his head slightly, and said instead, "You know, it's normal to be upset after a traumatizing event. And being chased by a pack of whitespines certainly qualifies."

"I- I know," she managed. She straightened with effort, and even attempted to put a small smile on her face. "I must look a mess," she said, gesturing down at her bedraggled clothes.

"No, you look beautiful," he blurted out, shocking even himself. Hishah stiffened beside him, and he pulled his arm off her shoulder and leaned forward to inspect his boot. He coughed a little, trying to recover. "I mean, you look better than you should, given-" he cut himself off before he could continue. 

"Why don't you tell me how you really feel, Captain?" Her voice was low, roughened by her recent terrified screaming.

Kaladin looked up at her sharply to see a wry smile far closer than he'd expected. She'd leaned down toward him and was now just inches from his face. He sat back up, and she followed suit. "I'm just going to put this whole boot in my mouth now," he said, pretending to reach down again.

Her smile grew wider, and her eyes twinkled. "Don't you dare."

"Giving orders to your Captain now, are you?" He raised one eyebrow and leaned back on an elbow.

"Never," she said, then added imperiously, "But I would love to hear more about how beautiful I am."

"I didn't mean-" 

He was interrupted by Hishah's laughter tinkling like a bell. "Captain, I never thought I'd see you so discombobulated. It's actually pretty cute."

"So you think I'm cute?" he asked, grinning playfully. Storms but it had been a long time since he'd joked with anyone quite like this.

Hishah turned bright red and covered her mouth with her hands, though Kal could tell by the crinkles around her eyes that she was smiling.

"You can just call me Kaladin, you know. In private."

Hishah removed her hands from her mouth and her smile took on a sly cast. "I don't think you can get any more private than this, Kaladin."

Kal couldn't contain the blush that darkened his tan cheeks. "Brightness Hishah, are you flirting with me?" He tried, and mostly failed, to sound like the confident military commander he was. He felt like a youth courting for the first time. He hadn't felt like this since Tarah, except maybe once with Shallan, and even Shallan hadn't been so brazen with her flirting. Honestly, he was just glad his voice wasn't cracking like boy's.

"You can just call me Hishah, you know." She straightened her shoulders and smoothed her skirt. "And yes, I do believe I am."

Suddenly, Kaladin was at a total loss for words. He stared at the prim woman in a torn and muddy havah and language fled like cremlings when a sphere lantern was uncovered in a dark room.

"Now it's your turn to speak, Kaladin," Hishah said with a frown and a worried crease between her brows.

Kaladin was still at a loss, so he did the only other thing he could think of. He reached out and took her face in his hands and kissed her. She gasped in surprise, but then she melted into the kiss, bringing her hands up to lightly grasp his wrists. He gathered her to him in an embrace, and passion spren fell like snowflakes around them.

When they came up gasping for air, Kaladin was very glad that Sylphrena liked to go out and play in highstorms.


	9. Chapter 9 - Renarin to the Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awww, Radiant Renarin is so adorable

Chapter 9 - Renarin to the Rescue

Renarin knelt on the ground next to a Sadeas soldier, having just healed the terrible gut wound the man had received. Skar went to one knee next to him, shouting to be heard over the sounds of fighting. "Ren, we're running out of time!"

Renarin glanced around and realized that Bridge Four had the things mostly under control, and behind the battle, he could see the raging stormwall in the distance. Were the highstorm calculations really this far off, or had they been fighting far longer than he thought?

With a ferocity he didn't know he possessed, Renarin grabbed the shirt of the man he'd just healed, lifting his shoulders a few inches off the ground. "Where is she?" he demanded roughly.

The man was still in shock, so Renarin shook him, reiterating his question. Unconsciously he'd sucked in more stormlight and was glowing, causing the soldier's eyes to widen as he understood he was being questioned by a Radiant.

"I- in there! Second sergeant's quarters!" the man stuttered and pointed to bunker behind them.

Renarin released the man's shirt, dropping him back to the ground. He quickly stood and dashed inside, summoning his Glys-blade as he went. Skar was hot on his heels.

It only took a moment to find the right door, marked as they were by glyphs. He paused outside the door and pressed one ear to the wooden portal, but heard nothing inside. The door was locked, so he slid his blade between the door and frame, cutting the locking mechanism in half and allowing it to swing open.

There, sitting on the bed, was May Aladar. It was perhaps a less artistic image than the one he'd envisioned, but was all the more heartbreaking because of its reality. A tiny part of Renarin wondered if he had indeed been seeing the future in his vision of this, or if this had merely been her state the whole time. He blinked the thoughts away and lowered his Glys-blade.

"May Aladar?,” he said, voice sounding alien in its confidence to his own ears. When did he learn to put that assuredness in his tone? “We're here to rescue you."


	10. Chapter 10 - Now What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then things go badly some more.

Chapter 10 - Now What?

Skar glanced at the woman in the small room and, seeing as Renarin had her rescue under control, quickly checked the rest of the officer’s quarters for hidden dangers. Seeing nothing of concern, he dashed back outside to ascertain the situation out there.

“Where’s the Captain? I need to let him know we’ve got the Brightlady,” Skar said to Bisig, who was bandaging a wounded Sadeas soldier and using the opportunity to teach young Selnah a little about field medicine.

“Gone,” Bisig replied shortly. He tied off the bandage and gestured to the stormwall now visible on the horizon. “Don’t have much time to fine him, either.”

"What do you mean the Captain's gone?" Skar shouted over the gusting winds that were rising around them.

"Last I saw, he was flying back towards the hill where we left the scribe," Bisig said, gesturing to the offending hill. The storm-darkened sky lent an ominous feel to the scene, not helped by the bodies of men and beasts scattered before them. Near the very top of the hill lay the body of one more strange whitespine, its head crushed into the dirt and leaking purple ichor.

Selnah swore and turned to face the two. "I... I was supposed to be guarding her."

"Damnation, Selnah," Skar exploded at the young spearman. "Your first away mission and you forget your storming orders and leave the scribe unprotected?!"

"I'm sorry, Sergeant!" Selnah quailed. "I didn't mean-"

"I don't care what you meant," Skar shouted. "Now the Captain's gone, so's the scribe and we don't have time to do anything about it! Everyone inside and button it up tight. Storm'll be here in minutes!"


	11. Chapter 11 - Awkward Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's pretty awkward. Honestly, I think the characters are all 17 instead of their real ages. But whatever.

Chapter 11 - Awkward Conversations

"Kaladin-" Hishah began, pulling away from their kiss and blushing furiously.

"What is it?" Kaladin asked, worry knitting his brow.

"I-" she began, cutting off again as she fumbled for the words she wanted to say. "I don't want you to think I'm anything less than proper-"

Kaladin smiled widely, a warm and loving look on his face. "Hishah, I'm not exactly the most proper person, myself. But there’s nothing dishonorable about what we've done here today."

Hishah looked away coyly, the blush still brightening her tan cheeks. "What if I want to do something dishonorable?"

Confusion passed like a wave through Kaladin. "What do you mean?" he asked, his smile fading.

"Well," Hishah began, toying with the folds of her skirt and refusing to look at him. "You know I was married..."

"Yes..." Kaladin said slowly. Where was she going with this?

Suddenly, Hishah looked up, directly into Kaladin's eyes. She was still flushed, but the determined set of her eyes and mouth froze Kaladin like Stormlight. 

"I want you to make love to me." Hishah didn't mince words when she decided to ask for what she wanted.

Kaladin stared, unable to speak. Hishah rushed on, trying to fill the silence.

"It's been four years since I've known the touch of a man. I have needs!" she said, the impassioned words spilling out in a tumble. "I'd only been married a year and a half when my husband died, and I thought I'd never-"

"What about-" Kaladin cut in, only to be interrupted himself.

"I don't care what anyone thinks. Besides, no one needs to know that particular detail," she rushed on. "We're alone, in a cave, in the middle of a highstorm. We'll be stuck here for hours. Honestly, if you're worried about our reputations, they're already going to take a blow for this. No chaperone for hours on end? But you're a Radiant bound to an Honor Spren, so that should help."

"I wasn't talking about that," Kaladin said quietly. "And it didn't seem to be that big a deal last time..."

"Last time?" Hishah's eyebrows rose practically to her scalp in surprise.

"It's a long story - which I WILL tell you - but I meant what if you got pregnant?"

"There's other things we can do, Kaladin," the beautiful scribe said in a low voice. "Things that won't lead to a baby."

It was Kaladin's turn to blush furiously.

Hishah rushed in to kiss the corner of his mouth, his cheek, his jaw, whispering between kisses. "Who knows if we'll ever get this kind of chance again? Let me show you..."

"Marry me," he whispered into her hair.

Hishah pulled back suddenly, as shocked as Kaladin was when she suggested having sex.

He smiled softly, "Hear me out." When she nodded dumbly, he continued. "I know you want this. Storms, I know I do too. My spren would turn somersaults in joy if we did, though she'd be peeved she's not here to watch," Kal rolled his eyes at this. "But even though I don't much care about the church - It's the oaths we say to each other that really matter - I know you care about your reputation."

"But Kaladin, we haven't even courted!"

"And you suggested we have sex! My point is, this HAS happened to me before. Well, not the sex in a cave bit, just the alone for a long time with a girl bit. But when we come out, people WILL talk. And not just about us. The only way to protect you - and her - is to marry you. Whether or not we do anything here today. I have wanted to court you since the moment I saw you, but I was a coward."

"Never," she said emphatically, making him smile again.

"I've been a coward more often than you'd think, Hishah. No, I was afraid. Afraid something would happen, or you'd reject me, or this would become a distraction from everything that Roshar needs of me." Kaladin's shoulders slumped, but he continued with a confident tone. "But the fact of the matter is, you're already a distraction. I'm NOT upset I came to your aid out there, but I didn't even stop to think. I didn't tell anyone what was going on; I didn't even shout. I just came. For you." Kal's back straightened, then, and he looked deeply into her eyes and took her hands in his. "So marry me."

"Kaladin," she breathed, leaning in to kiss him squarely on the lips. Passionately. "Yes."


	12. Chapter 12 - This is the Worst Run Military Unit I've Ever Seen!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May Aladar doesn't handle kidnapping, imprisonment and rescue very well.

Chapter 12 - This is the Worst Run Military Unit I’ve Ever Seen!

"So you come to rescue me - right before I highstorm - and then your Captain DISAPPEARS? Leaving us STUCK here during a STORMING HIGHSTORM?" May Aladar's furious voice echoed in the cavernous storm bunker. Renarin wouldn't -couldn't - meet her eyes.

Storms, where did that confident soldier go? The one who intimidated an enemy into giving up the information, the one who sliced through a door and suavely informed the Brightlady he was here to save her? Fled, Renarin mused. Blown away by the highstorm winds like so much trash.

"Brightness-" Skar began placatingly.

"Don't you 'Brightness' me, soldier," May cut in. "I want to go home to my father. NOW. This has been an entirely unpleasant affair, and you all burst in here like the Ten Fools and FAIL to complete the rescue, and now we're STUCK-"

"BRIGHTNESS ALADAR," Leyten bellowed, using his most stern Sergeant's voice to end her tirade. He took a breath and began again more quietly once she'd been shocked into silence. "Brightness, we cannot leave in the middle of a highstorm. We will return you to your father as soon as possible, and you'll likely be in your own bed by morning. Yes, our Captain has disappeared, but he was obviously attempting to rescue another lighteyed lady, our scribe, who was in imminent danger from those whitespines that were attacking the storm shelters. Once the riddens come, a few of us will go out and search for him."

May took another deep breath to begin berating him for not taking her home immediately, but was once again cut off from speaking.

"Whether or not we find him, we will depart within the hour to return you to Urithiru." He cocked his head and indicated her fine silk havah and intricately coiled hair. 

Renarin was alternately fascinated and disgusted by the scene playing out before him. May Aladar was a spoiled Brightlady with no sense of appreciation for the effort it had taken Bridge Four to effect her rescue. Apparently she'd had nothing to do but play with the long black tresses during her imprisonment, and had spent her entire time trying out new hairstyles. 

Leyten continued his speech, heedless of the entitled young woman’s station or proper conduct with a brightlady. "Make no mistake, Brightness, you have been rescued. All that's left is to get you home."

May settled into petulant silence, refusing to meet anyone's eyes and shuddering every time a rock thumped off the roof or walls of the shelter. The men began speaking quietly amongst themselves. Skar and Leyten made plans for who would search for Kaladin and Hishah, and who would stay to guard May and the Sadeas soldiers who had been disarmed and bound by the wrists. Bisig was conversing with the captured soldiers in a friendly manner and refusing to talk to them about May's kidnapping. Let Dalinar and the other Highprinces interrogate them. For now, they were all just soldiers riding out a highstorm. More or less.

After some time had passed, May broke her silence. "Thank you. For rescuing me." Her apologetic words were just louder than a whisper, almost lost to the noise of the storm. 

Renarin's head jerked up where he sat a little ways away from May's chair. He hastily put the wooden box he'd been fiddling with back in his pocket, and swallowed audibly. He jerkily nodded his head in acknowledgement, but could not find the words to respond.

"It's been a very... stressful time," May continued a little louder.

"I- I can only imagine, Brightness," Renarin stuttered. His palms were sweaty. Why would the Almighty make a man's palms sweat? It only made it harder to grip things, and was disgusting to feel. 

"What's your name, soldier?" May asked, as if small talk could convey apology for her earlier hysterics.

"Renarin."

"Renarin Kholin?" she asked incredulously. 

Renarin could almost see what she was thinking as if it were written on her face. This nervous soldier before her was a walking contradiction. He apparently led the charge to free her from her prison, heroically slicing through the locks on her door with a thin and graceful shardblade, and then turned into a total wreck the moment everything was over. 

The first part of his behavior, she could associate with the Kholin name. His father was the Blackthorn, his brother a famous and noted duelist, his uncle had united the Alethi Kingdom to become king, and his cousin had died trying to retake Kholinar from enemy forces. But this? This weakling bore the Kholin name?

Renarin responded with a blush and a self deprecating nod. He understood he was a strange and poor example of Alethi masculinity. Well, this is what they both had to work with. He, a weakling, and her a spoiled princess. Chana help me, Renarin thought, I have no idea how this can possibly work out.


	13. Chapter 13 - Lunch at the Breakaway Market

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at Urithiru, Kaladin and Hishah go on a date.

Chapter 13 - Lunch at the Breakaway Market

 

Kaladin and Hishah emerged from their stone bower almost before the highstorm had fully ended. The winds still gusted weakly, and rain lashed at them in shockingly cold sheets, but the lightning had stopped and Kaladin bore a pouch full of shining infused gems to help get them home. They made their way over slick rocks and around rockbuds opened to the crem-filled water and back to the waystop.

The men of Bridge Four cheered when Kal knocked at the door and let him in amidst a round of back thumping and general good spirits. Kal briefly outlined the whitespine attack on Hishah that had gotten them trapped during the highstorm. Selnah made a formal apology to both of them, and Kal told him that he would deal with the failure to follow orders back at Urithiru.

Brightlady May was not well pleased when Kaladin informed her that they would need to wait a little longer before returning to Urithiru. In the unexpectedly early highstorm, the men of Bridge Four didn’t have time to set their gems out to be infused with stormlight. They would need to see if the Sadeas soldiers had been more prepared, and do an inventory to see how far they could get before they ran out of stormlight. In addition, Kaladin and Hishah were soaked to the skin and could not fly until they either changed into dry clothes or waited to dry off naturally. Stormlight would keep Kal from freezing, but Hishah did not have that benefit in the coolness of the upper air.

When all was said and done, it was several hours before the group of soldiers, captives and Brighteyed ladies made their way into the air, and began their trip back to Urithiru. Apparently the Sadeas men had been paid a large sum in advance for their capture of May, and were eager enough to spend it that they had set out a small fortune to be infused in the storm.

Other than some epic pouting on the part of May Aladar, the trip home was long but entirely uneventful.

The next day, after much needed baths and a long rest, Kaladin and Hishah met for lunch at the Breakaway market in the tower of Urithiru. They found themselves looking happily over a table at each other in a more reputable bar, with some sort of exotically spiced Makabaki food made with soulcast meat and grain

"So are you two courting now?" a woman's voice said from Hishah's side.

Hishah choked into her glass of yellow wine. She looked to her shoulder, eyes crossing at the closeness of it, and saw a tiny blue spren in the form of a woman. She was dressed in a sleek havah, with some kind of ridiculous hat on top. 

Kaladin heaved a melodramatic sigh. "Hishah, meet Syl."

Hishah continued to cough, trying to keep the wine out of her nose. When she'd recovered, she choked out, "Pleased to meet you, lady Syl." The spren seemed delighted by the greeting and zoomed off as a giggling ribbon of light to sit midair between them. 

"Syl, we've talked about this. You can't just go asking people things like that. It's rude," Kaladin said pointedly before taking a sip of his mug of lavis beer. He met Hishah's eyes over the rim of the mug, and the barest hint of a smile could be seen there.

Syl tossed her hair in an offended way. "I don't see why. Going for drinks is what people do when they're courting, isn't it?"

Kaladin's mouth twisted in annoyance. "You don't ask that when I go to the bar with Lopen."

"Lopen would be an absolutely terrible match for you, silly," the spren replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Plus, his spren is infuriating. Now, HE'S rude."

Hishah smiled fondly as she watched the two of them bicker. She and Kaladin definitely were NOT courting. Except they kind of were. Truthfully, they'd skipped the entire courting phase and went straight to engagement. They just hadn't told anyone yet. The plan was to talk to the Ardents and formalize the betrothal after this lunch... date. They'd planned it all out in the cave before Syl had returned after the highstorm.

Hishah got lost in contemplating her semi-betrothed as she gazed at the Radiant and his spren. He was surprisingly good at winding Syl up, considering he wasn't usually a jokester. He was VERY attractive, though. The tall, strong body, the brooding dark eyes, the windblown hair, the way he could turn a phrase around and toss it back at you... Even his brands lent him an air of danger, but he was so kind and selfless to a fault. She suppressed a sigh. Best not let Syl onto the secret too soon. Kal wanted "to see her head explode" when he finally did tell her.

Idly, her thoughts turned to wondering why, and how, he had acquired the brands on his forehead. Rumor had it that he'd trained as a surgeon in his youth. But now he wore a slave brand, and a shash on top of that. Plus he was captain of the highprince Dalinar's personal guard, and a Knight Radiant to boot. What had happened between his surgeon's training and now? Apparently quite a lot. But Hishah wasn't so crass as to ask. If he wanted to talk about it, he would. If not, it didn't change who, or what, he was now. 

After a moment, Hishah realized Kaladin had been speaking to her. "What? Sorry, I was in my own little world there," she said ruefully, blushing a little. 

"I was asking what you thought about the increase in weddings nowadays." Kal, storming man, managed to keep his face entirely neutral while asking that. No matter. Hishah was going to see if she could get him to shoot beer out his nose.

"I think it's because of all the babies."

The sputtering and choking sounds that came from Kaladin were totally worth it. "What?" he managed to choke out through his shock and near drowning in beer.

"Think about it," she continued. "It's the end of the world. Your village, the only place you've ever known, is overrun by monstrous evil-powered flying parshmen, when a group of flying heroes comes to take you and your whole family to a giant tower on a mountain range you've never even heard of. Once you get there, there's soldiers everywhere. Dashing young mini-heroes who are going out and fighting those same monsters every day. No one knows if they'll ever come back, and it's not certain we'll win. Not by a breeze or a highstorm. Oh, and there's also a second storm that goes the wrong direction, and makes more monsters when it passes." 

She paused to take a sip of wine. "It's only natural to seek comfort, and to give comfort, where you can. That comfort has very regular consequences." She knew her reply was almost flippant, and uncomfortably close to the truth of their relationship, but it was also true on a much broader scale.

Kaladin regarded her over his mug with a bemused expression. "Yes...," he began slowly. "That makes sense. Even Bridge Four seems to be getting married at disproportionate rates." The twinkle in his eyes let her know he understood.

"Exactly," Hishah said with a smile, satisfied that he hadn't taken offense at her opinion of how the war was going. Or her reference to their own encounter in the cave just yesterday. "Add that to the fact that people are positively drawn to the exotic, and that doesn't take much for people who've never left their own village before. So a soldier from outside Kholinar would seem pretty exotic to a country girl from Chullfarm Village."

"You make it sound like the soldiers are taking advantage of these girls," he said, his brow furrowed. Storms, did he think she took advantage of him?

"I'm sure it happens, but as you said, even the members of Bridge Four are getting married at an incredible rate. Many of these couples do seem to be genuinely in love," she paused to gather her thoughts. "And besides, the Brightlord Kholin is pretty good about making sure any of his soldiers who DO get a girl in the family way will do right by her."

The furrows in Kaladin's brow eased, and some of the guarded tension in his shoulders eased. "I see your point. And an awful lot of the soldiers are very young themselves."

"Storms, Kal, we're all young," she said gently. "I was a soldier's widow at 20. And I've seen boys as young as 16 training on the practice fields. It'll only be a few months before they're out there fighting Voidbringers with the rest of you. The Shattered Plains took so many of our older soldiers, and then this new war demands so much more. We all have to rise to the occasion, even if that means it has to be faster than is ideal." Hishah shared a small, secret smile with Kaladin. It was actually kind of fun referencing their relationship obliquely, just to see if Syl would catch on.

"Kaladin joined the army when he was 15, did you know that?" Syl asked again. Storms, but it was startling to have a spren talking to you, then zooming off to the Heralds knew where, then interjecting in the conversation like she'd never left. And considering her bond with Kaladin, maybe she hadn't. Did spren really leave when they disappeared, or did they just become invisible? He said she left during the highstorm, but...

"I- did not," Hishah replied to the spren, blushing slightly and attempting to cover it by taking another sip of wine.

"Syl." Kaladin said flatly and crossed his arms over his chest.

The spren pouted, crossing tiny luminous arms over her own chest in mimicry of Kaladin's pose. "You're no fun."

Hishah couldn't help but chuckle at the way they bickered. "You two are like an old married couple."

Kal rolled his eyes. "Yes, it's been said before." Behind the words was an unmistakable fondness for the spren. After a moment, he turned to look at Hishah again. "Actually, it's not a bad description. The bond is - " Kaladin's gaze wandered up towards the ceiling of the vast cavern that held the breakaway market as he searched for the right way to describe it. "It's unlike anything I've ever known. Syl is as much a part of me as my own arm, now. She wasn't at first, but she grew on me." He tried to lift his mug to take a sip, but Syl had stuck it to the table. Kal scowled. "Like a wart."

Syl very maturely stuck her tongue out at Kaladin, making Hishah laugh. She hoped the rest of their life together would be full of moments like these.

When his mug finally came loose from the table, Kaladin downed the rest of his beer and stood. "Well, Brightness, I think it's time." He extended a hand to Hishah. "Would you accompany me to the temple?"

Hishah nodded and drank the last sip of wine in the bottom of her glass and stood, taking Kaladin's arm. 

Syl had been blowing around like tiny blue leaves in a breeze, and suddenly tumbled to a stop in front of the couple, coalescing into her girlish human form. The puzzled look on her face made Kaladin burst out laughing, and Hishah grinned like a fool. Realization dawned on the spren's face, and she pointed at the pair. "You! The two of you!" she sputtered.

Kal and Hishah nodded and turned to gaze into each others' eyes. 

"This whole time?!" Syl said, incredulously.

"Since the storm," Kal said softly.

Syl squealed excitedly and zoomed around them as a ribbon of light, encircling and drawing them closer together.


	14. Chapter 14 - Whitespines Infest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Infodump about the weird whitespines, and continuing orders. Kaladin is pulled from one meeting to go to another.

Chaper 14 - Whitespines Infest

Once again, Bridge Four gathered in their meeting room in the barracks complex of Urithiru tower. Kaladin stood at the podium, long wavy hair hanging in his face. To look at him, you wouldn’t expect him to command men, much less be one of the most respected military Captains in Urithiru. But his men were fiercely loyal, because he’d saved most of them in one way or another. Many were from the original bridge crews - terrible death-sentence work details where they had been forced to run unarmed and unarmored into the teeth of the army’s enemies carrying bridges to let the rest of the fighting army attack. Kal had kept more alive than was thought possible at the time, and had earned their everlasting gratitude in response. The other members of Bridge Four were newer, taken on after their companies had been decimated, or had chosen to transfer when they saw his skill in battle or saw him flying Radiant to slaughter his enemies in righteous battle. Most of the gathered men were beginning to display Radiant powers themselves, and a small number had actually bonded their own spren to become Windrunners in their own right.

"All right, men,” Kal said to the crowded soldiers. “We've been given orders to return to the waystop. Apparently the whitespines we encountered are an invasive type, and their colony needs to be taken out. Brightness Hishah?" Kaladin gestured to his betrothed, indicating she should continue this part of the briefing.

Hishah stood with notes in hand, gathered over the course of several days by ardents and scholars from all over Roshar. "This type of whitespine is typically only seen on the Herdaz coast, but has been expanding territory for several years. They've begun infiltrating Jah Keved, and have been reported as far east as the Unclaimed Hills. New nests are formed of a breeding Queen and several consorts who are known as a harem collectively. They produce up to six offspring every two months, and these rapidly grow, pupating repeatedly in or near the nest until they reach adult size. Males are absorbed into the harem when they reach maturity. Females are killed during their youngest stages until the harem reaches an untenable size, at which point one or several are allowed to mature. Once they reach maturity, they leave the nest, taking several males with them to begin their own harems and nests. And thus the cycle repeats. Are there any questions so far?"

A bridgeman raised his hand. Hishah nodded at him, indicating he should speak. "Why haven't we seen these before? Why now? Is it related to the Desolation?"

"Thank you, bridgeman. At this time, it is not believed that they are spreading directly because of the Desolation or Odium's influences. However, we must bear in mind that there is much about the Desolation and the Enemy that we do not yet understand." She paused, a pained look coming over her face. "No, the current theory is that we caused this. The only known predator of this particular whitespine breed is a type of greatshell larva that hatches in similar areas to the whitespine's original territory. The appearance of those larvae have diminished greatly over the past five years or so - coinciding with the prevalence of gemheart hunts at the Shattered Plains. We never followed the lifecycle of the chasm fiends, nor the greatshell larva on the Herdaz coast. We now theorize that the greatshell larva are actually chasmfiend larva. And in interrupting their lifecycle at the point of metamorphosis has prevented them from reaching the breeding stage, creating new young and thus keeping the whitespine population in check."

"So you're saying we've stepped in the crem, and tracked it all over Roshar, then?"

Hishah smiled at the analogy. "Yes, I think that's exactly what I'm saying."

Kaladin stood from where he'd been leaning against a post and listening to the lecture. "It seems the whitespines need something bigger and badder than they are to keep them in check. For now, we're it." He paced forward, laying out the plan. "The first step is to go wipe out this particular nest. As far as we know, this is the only one in Alethi lands so far. However, that means that much of Herdaz may already be infested. Each nest must eventually be wiped out before they again spread. It may take years, or possibly even decades for the chasm fiend population to rise to sufficient levels to once again keep them in check. It will be our continuing duty, as we're able, to eradicate them before they overrun the entire continent. 

We don't want this to become a distraction from fighting the forces of Odium. Instead, I plan to use them as training missions for new recruits. Our numbers have swollen to the point where we need to divide Bridge Four into smaller squads. This is an excellent opportunity to test both the new squires and the command structure. Lopen, Teft, I want you to each take a third of the squires. We'll take missions in shifts. As our numbers grow, we'll make new squads. 

Fighting these things isn't quite like fighting the Parshmen, or the Fused, or any of the human forces Odium has amassed. But it will teach us to work in teams against a potentially overwhelming foe. With access to adequate stormlight, we should be able to keep losses and injuries to a minimum. But don't let that get to your head. These things are vicious, unrelenting and don't think the way an army does. Their motivations are entirely alien to us, and they can react unexpectedly. Don't get cocky. Do the job and come home. 

This first assault will be the Lieutenants of each new squad and the more advanced squires from each group. I want a group of at least thirty. I leave it to the Lieutenants to choose their men. We leave in three days, so we can recharge our gems at the waystop in the next highstorm."

There was a cough from the door. Kaladin turned and saw a messenger standing there wearing Kholin colors. He nodded to his Lieutenants to go about choosing men and issuing orders and stepped aside to speak to the messenger.

“Kaladin Stormblessed?” the woman asked when Kal got close. He nodded and she continued in an officious tone. “Queen Regent and Radiant Elsecaller Jasnah Kholin requests the presence of Kaladin Stormblessed, Radiant Windrunner and Captain to Bridge Four at his earliest convenience.”

Kaladin grimaced at the tone. “Do you know what she wants?” he asked gruffly. 

“No, Captain,” the messenger replied, apology replacing officiousness in her tone.

“Well, you can tell her I’m on my way. I’ve just got to finish up here.”

The messenger nodded understanding and left quickly to inform her mistress.


	15. Chapter 15 - Meeting with the Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasnah is incensed. Kal is confused.

Chapter 15 - Meeting With the Queen

Kaladin was ushered into Queen Jasnah's chambers by a stressed looking scribe. The chamber was small, with a few comfortable looking chairs arrayed in front of a desk that was strewn with books, notebooks and loose papers. A spanreed was set up on a side table, and a small bookshelf sat next to it. Kaladin couldn't read the titles, but there were a lot of them. Several sphere lamps filled with loose diamonds were arranged unobtrusively around the room, their steady light lending the room a bright and cheery air.

Kaladin stepped uncertainly up to the chairs, but didn't sit. The queen was sitting behind the desk writing something on a sheet of paper, occasionally glancing at the book by her elbow. She wore a Kholin blue havah, and her small iron crown nestled gently in long hair bound up with shardblade shaped hair spikes.

Eventually, Queen Jasnah looked up from her writing. Seeing Kaladin, she set down her pen and clasped her hands before her on the desk. Without preamble, or even greeting, she asked, "So when were you planning on informing the crown of your impending nuptuals?"

"Your Majesty?" Kaladin asked, confused.

"I asked you when you were planning on letting me know you're getting married, Stormblessed," Jasnah replied curtly. "I do not enjoy repeating myself."

"I wasn't aware I needed to alert you about my love life," he said frankly, still confused.

"Of course you should have told me you were planning on getting married. There is much to plan. How were you planning on inviting the Prime Aqasix of Azir? The Queen of Theylenah? Taravangian of Kharbranth and Jah Keved? Extending invitations to the other rulers we're not currently at war with?" She said it as if inviting these people was the most natural thing in the world. 

"I... wasn't?"

"You don't have a choice," Jasnah said calmly, which just served to further irritate Kaladin. Where did she get off telling him who to invite his own wedding?

"Why not? Shallan and Adolin's wedding was huge, but the people you mentioned didn't even come!" Kaladin snapped.

"On the contrary," Jasnah said primly. "Taravangian and young Yanagawn were there. Fen only didn't come because she was busy overseeing the rebuilding of Thaylen City."

"I had no idea," Kaladin admitted.

"Of course you didn't. Taravangian isn't one for theatrical ostentation, and young Yanagawn exercised a small bit of spine and demanded he dress himself for the event. He wound up looking like a merchant's son, but at least he wasn't trussed up like a gilded cremling at a buffet."

"But is it really necessary? I'm just a bridgeman."

"Just a bridgeman? Of course you're not just a bridgeman. You're a Radiant. You're of the fourth dahn. You're a wealthy landowner, Stormblessed. Even if you weren't Radiant, many men of your rank would invite the rulers of other lands to their weddings just for bragging rights."

"We just wanted a small ceremony. We were trying to get an appointment for tomorrow after lunch, but..."

"But the Ardents have been instructed to wait for my commands on the matter."

The audacity irked him, and Kaladin couldn't help but snap at her again. "That's not your place! It's MY wedding."

"Of course it's my place."

"I respectfully disagree," Kaladin said through gritted teeth. He knew Jasnah was a better monarch than her brother ever had been, but her presumption, her superiority, irked him in ways he wasn't aware were possible.

"I am aware of that." Jasnah paused, and then said more gently, "Kaladin, I apologize for having to be so heavy handed with this, but the world is watching you. The world is watching us all. We have to put on the political show they want to see, even if it subverts our personal desires. Besides, this way you'll have time to invite your family. And hers. They deserve to have the opportunity to attend, assuming you aren't estranged, of course."

Kaladin sputtered a moment, then took a deep breath to center himself again. Finally, he managed a tight reply. "So, your Majesty, when AM I allowed to be married?"

"Don't worry yourself over much," Jasnah said with a small smile. "It won't be overlong a wait. I've decided on a date about three weeks from now. You will go eradicate the whitespine nest, and then we will send a message to both your parents. That should give them time to make their way to the Vedenar oathgate, and then here."

"Well, I guess-"

"Wonderful," Jasnah cut him off and bent back to her notebook. "I'll send for Hishah so we can begin preparations tomorrow." She did not look up from her notebook again, and seemed to have dismissed him.

"-Thank you, your Majesty," Kaladin finally said, before retreating from the room to go inform his betrothed about their delayed plans.


	16. Chapter 16 - Compromise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renarin and May lay out some ground rules

Chapter 16 - Compromise

"I would speak to you, Prince Renarin" May Aladar's imperious voice cut through the maze of thoughts Renarin was embroiled in. He blinked owlishly up at her from where he'd been sitting. She looked regal in her crimson havah of a new design. Her hair was expertly coiffed in a pile on the top of her head with loose curled ringlets cascading down her back, emphasizing her graceful neck. Shining smokestones sparkled from the fingers of her freehand, mirroring the color of her eyes.

"...Brightness?"

May regarded the thin man sitting before her. His Bridge Four uniform was as tidy as one would expect from the son of the Blackthorn. His dark hair was sprinkled with blond strands, giving a sandy or speckled appearance. His green eyes seemed unusually large, but maybe that was just because he hardly ever seemed to blink. His shoulders slumped inward, as if he lived in a permanent cringe.

May sat down primly on a bench next to Renarin. She was close enough to facilitate conversation, but not so close as to impinge on propriety. Her lady's maid waited nearby as chaperone. "I wished to discuss your rescue of me, and the potential union proposed by our fathers."

Mutely, Renarin nodded and looked down to the floor, almost seeming ashamed. He continued to run a length of chain between his hands, first drawing it through the fingers of one hand, then the other.

"Ahem-" she began, discomfited by his lack of response. "First, I wanted to apologize for my behavior at the waystop. It was a tantrum unbecoming a woman of my dahn." She inclined her head generously in his direction.

Renarin knew he should say something, but he fumbled for words. What would he even say? "It's ok," he mumbled, refusing to meet her eyes.

"I-" May began, having no clue how to have a conversation with someone so seemingly determined to not participate. "I also wanted to express my sincere gratitude for the part you played in my rescue. I don't know what Brightlady Sadeas had planned for me, but it was a harrowing experience, you can be assured."

Harrowing? She apparently spent her time crying and styling her hair. Of course, being kidnapped was a harrowing experience on its own, but May's methods of coping were totally foreign to Renarin.

"I think perhaps she intended to force me into a marriage with one of her vassals." May waited to see what Renarin would say, but he remained frustratingly silent, the only sound coming from him was the tiny musical clinking of the chain links moving against each other with each pass through his fingers. May reached out to place a hand on his.

Renarin started, head jerking up and wide green eyes piercing her own as he jerked his hands away from hers. "Don't touch me," he blurted, but then cringed at the response. "Please. I don't like being touched, Brightness," he added apologetically. His tone was quiet, and there was a touch of shame there as well. His eyes dropped back to his hands and the chain held there, though the passing of links through his fingers had taken on a jerky, nervous quality.

There was a pause as May considered her response. "Prince Renarin," she began gently. "If it doesn't seem too bold, might I make an observation?"

Renarin nodded, staring at his hands as if ignoring her might make the whole conversation go away. 

"You seem to suffer greatly with anxiety, correct?"

Another nod. The shadow of a tear glistened in one green eye, but didn't fall.

Again May paused, choosing her words carefully. "I'm sorry," she said finally.

Renarin glanced up at her, and a faint sneer edged onto the corner of his lips. "Why would you be sorry?" he asked with a hint of anger in his voice. He knew he was overreacting, but when his own mind was attacking him, it was hard to not feel like everything was an attack.

"I'm sorry for touching you," May responded slowly, deliberately. 

Again shame crossed Renarin's features. "Oh," he breathed. "Brightness, there is nothing to be sorry for."

"Of course there is," she surprised him by saying. "If there's one thing this ordeal taught me, it's that no one should be touched without their permission."

When Renarin glanced back at her face, the sorrow he saw there shocked him. Heralds forbid they touched her like... But then she smiled at him. It was a gentle thing, and it gave Renarin hope that maybe he was wrong in his fear. Maybe too, she wasn't the shallow, entitled woman he'd thought she was. Perversely, he was comforted to think he could be wrong about his impressions of someone.

"And that's why I wanted to talk about this betrothal our fathers have been discussing," she said. "If I remain unmarried, then it's not inconceivable that Ialai Sadeas may try again."

Yes, she just might. They could increase security around May, give her a constant guard. And the Sadeas forces had left Urithiru, but those were just the uniformed soldiers and known household members. There could easily be rogue agents in the tower, working under Sadeas employ, just waiting to reclaim their prize.

"That's why I think we should consider moving forward with our engagement, if you're amenable."

"You- You still want to marry me?" he asked, incredulous. How? he thought. This whole conversation, and the one before, has been a total disaster. He was… defective. 

May nodded slowly. "Well, yes. Or at least consider the possibility. With some ground rules, of course."

"I'm not sure how that would work, Brightness."

"Well, the first rule would be no touching, as it seems to discomfit you significantly. If we approach it correctly, this doesn't have to be even noteworthy. Most Alethi couples aren't nearly so... publicly affectionate as your brother and his bride." She blushed prettily at the mention of Shallan and Adolin’s scandalously unchaste behavior. 

Yes, they were newlyweds, but they were far too demonstrative for Renarin’s sensibilities. Always holding hands, or kissing each other casually as they worked. Renarin nodded his head for May to continue, curiosity finally winning out over his anxiety.

"The second would be that we can divorce once the danger has passed." She eyed him intently, gauging his reaction.

"Yes," Renarin replied. He was not a fan of divorce, but in a chaste marriage of convenience? It seemed reasonable.

May smiled warmly at him. "Then Renarin Kholin, will you marry me?"

A moment of horror passed through Renarin. It felt like he was drowning. His breath caught, and he choked out the words, “There is a problem though.”

The confused look on May’s face spoke volumes. “What do you mean?”

“My father expects…” He couldn’t continue. His cheeks colored, and even the pleasant clinking of the chain couldn’t calm him.

May waited expectantly, doubt painted on her face.

Renarin took a deep breath. “He expects a child from this union.”

May blinked at him, face going blank and then brightening to an embarrassed flush. “Oh. Of course. My father would desire the same, I expect.” She let out a frustrated sigh.

“Yeah.”

“Does-” she began, blush deepening. “Does that need to be such a problem, though?”

“I’m not sure I could…” Renarin colored almost as bright a red as her gown at having to discuss this with her, and then further as he imagined the May’s maid listening in.

“Is it your infirmity?” May asked gently.

“Yes… and no.” Storms, why did this have to be so… personal?

“Do you mind telling me?”

“I’m just not sure I could… perform that duty. It’s a lot of-” Renarin paused, struggling to find the right way to talk about such a sensitive subject. “It’s a lot of very personal contact, Brightness.”

“Yes,” she said slowly, blushing. “It… it needn’t last long? I’ve not…”

“Me either.”

May nodded thoughtfully. “Besides,” she said lightly. “It’s not EXACTLY urgent. There are other heirs.”

“Just Gavinor, Adolin and me.”

“True, but Queen Jasnah may still bear a child. She’s not THAT old yet.”

“Don’t let her catch you talking about her age. Or her bearing children.” Renarin relaxed a little at the change in subject and smiled fondly about his cousin. She might be brusque, but she had always been there for him. There was a warmth to her that few people saw, but Renarin knew her as a surrogate mother almost, after his own mother died.

“I have a number of ideas on the matter, regardless,” May continued on, bringing Renarin back out of his reverie. “First, we see how it goes. Perhaps it won’t be such an issue as we fear. From what I understand, instinct can overcome many obstacles.”

Renarin nodded doubtfully. Tenseness crept back into his shoulders and he hunched slightly almost as if protecting himself from an attack.

“Second, there’s always the option of deception.” She said it lightly, as if she was merely offering a second breakfast option, but her brows knitted together in a concerned expression. 

Renarin knew she disliked this option far more than she was trying to let on. That was good. It was nice to know she wasn’t an easy liar. He nodded for her to continue, nonetheless.

“We could find a… discreet… surrogate for your part. It would take time to find someone with the right attitude and the Riran ancestry. Though your hair is dark enough perhaps an Alethi would do.” May frowned and bowed her head, like a child caught breaking a well known rule.

The more she said, the less he liked this option. Renarin was growing to like her, regardless of his feelings on personal contact. She’d shown herself to be reasonably understanding and surprisingly astute. The thought of the deception, her discomfort, the adultery and the danger that posed - it made him feel sick to think of it. Judging from her hunched posture and worried expression, it did her as well.

“I need to think about it,” he said finally.

May’s expression lightened significantly, and Renarin hoped it was because he didn’t agree immediately to the suggestion. She nodded hesitantly. “One step at a time, then?”

“Yes. Maybe… maybe we should spend more time together?” Renarin asked slowly. He had never wanted to court before, but maybe, just maybe, he’d like to court May.

“I’d like that,” she said quietly.

Renarin smiled


	17. Chapter 17 - Wait, HOW much do you make?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow doing Kaladin's accounting leads to sexytimes.

Chapter 17 - Wait, HOW Much Do You Make?

Hishah sat at the small desk in Kaladin's quarters, which was covered with notebooks and loose sheets of paper. The sound of the pen scratching was soft in the spherelight illuminating the small chamber. Kaladin lounged on the narrow bed, watching Hishah work.

She set down the pen with a sigh, and pushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear, turned to Kaladin. "You know, these ledgers are an absolute mess. Who did them last?"

"No one," Kal responded with a lazy grunt.

"No one," Hishah responded flatly, incredulous.

Kal shrugged. "Never needed it. Honestly, it's only been recently that I had more money than I could fit in my pockets.”

She eyed him dubiously.

"What? Slaves don't get paid much, brightness." He aimed a lopsided smile at her to take some of the sting out of the reminder of their very different pasts.

Hishah let that pass. Every day she realized she knew even less about her betrothed than she thought. With a shake of her head, she asked, “What’s this note about being in prison? There’s a wage deduction for a month, and then a reversal a week later?”

“Oh that’s when Elhokar threw me in prison for challenging Amaram to a duel. The Kholin paymaster must have deducted it automatically, and then Dalinar reversed it. Or maybe Adolin.” Kal shrugged, uncaring.

Hishah gaped. “Meridas Amaram? You challenged him to a duel?”

Kal propped himself up on one elbow. “Well, it was more I demanded one as a boon from Elhokar after a duel, and he threw a fit about it.”

“What in Jezerezah’s name were you doing in a duel?”

“Saving Adolin’s shiny behind,” Kal barked out a laugh.

Hishah’s brow furrowed. Prince Adolin was widely regarded to be the best duelist on the planet. Why would he have needed saving? She hadn’t been at the shattered plains long before the Everstorm hit, but just before she arrived… “Wait, it was YOU who jumped in the ring in that four against one duel against Prince Adolin?”

“Someone had to,” was the careless reply.

“I’d heard it was just some…” she said faintly, blinking rapidly in shock.

Kal grinned at her. “Some darkeyed guard? Yep. That’s me. You know Adolin had himself locked in another cell in protest? Solid guy, that princeling is.”

Storm him, he was enjoying this. He wanted to see how she’d react. Fine. If that was how he was going to play it. “And why aren’t there any records from more than six months ago? Who was your commanding officer? I should be able to get the records from them.”

Kal’s expression went grim. “Six months ago I was a slave making a clearchip a day, running bridges across the Shattered Plains,” he said quietly. His face brightened slightly. “But if you want records, you could ask Shallan’s man Gaz. He was in charge of the bridgemen’s pay at the time.”

“So let me get this straight. You went from being a slave to being the only darkeyed captain in the history of, well, EVER, in six months?”

“It was a little less than that, but yes.”

“HOW?”

Kal swung his feet off the bed and sat up, leaning forward and resting his hands on his knees. “Bridge Four saved Dalinar and Prince Adolin when Sadeas abandoned them to be slaughtered on a plateau called the Tower. When we returned to the camps, Dalinar traded his shardblade for the the lives of every bridgeman Sadeas had. He promoted me to Captain of his personal guard, and gave me that cloak.” He gestured to the patched Kholin blue cloak hanging from a peg on the wall. “It’s the one he was wearing when I saved him.”

Hishah’s eyes fluttered in the spherelight.

Kaladin had the grace to blush. "I guess it does seem pretty incredible," he said.

"Incredible? Kal, you're impossible. People like you are not supposed to exist. Everything I was raised to believe taught me that a darkeyed slave might be able to buy his freedom, and even gain some rank by joining the army, but what you've done is-"

"Impossible. I know. But they also said a spearman couldn't kill a shardbearer on the battlefield, and I proved them wrong then, too. Did that first, actually."

“So you’re a shardbearer too?” she asked faintly.

“No,” he said slowly. “I just have Syl.”

“Well, she certainly counts. And that would explain the land you own in the Eastern Crownlands.”

Kal stood and held his hands out to her, drawing her up into his arms. “I hope that’s enough for you, Brightness. I’m just a lowly darkeyes, after all.”

Hishah looked up into his eyes and smiled. “Storms, Kal, you make more than my husband did as an officer of the 7th dahn. But I’d marry you even if you didn’t.”

“Oh Hishah,” he said, burying his face in her hair. “I wish I could be your husband before I leave for this mission.”

“Are you worried you won’t come back?” her voice was small, hinting at past sorrow.

“No, I’m just a little jealous of the guy,” Kal said with a half smile. “Plus, I don’t want Dalinar to have to make me do right by you when the baby comes.”

“Baby? What baby?”

Kaladin grinned at her confusion and spinning her around, pushed her onto the bed. “The one I’m about to put into you.”

“Kaladin!” Hishah exclaimed. But the way she pulled him down into a kiss made it clear what her thoughts were on the matter.


	18. Chapter 18 - No, This Was Not For Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaladin and Hishah's first fight

Chapter 18 - No, This Was Not For Honor

Kaladin lay half dozing in the arms of his betrothed, listening to the soft sounds of her breath returning to normal. Sweat cooled on his skin, a pleasant counterpoint to the heat they’d built up in their activity.

With a sigh and a groan, Hishah sat up, dragging the thin blanket with her to cover her body. “I’d better get back to those ledgers; they aren’t going to straighten themselves before we leave for the waystop tomorrow.”

Kal smiled, engrossed by her beauty. Even bedraggled and sweaty, she was gorgeous. Kal could easily imagine drinking in the sight over and over and over again, and found himself looking forward to watching her age. Many women were distressed by the thought of growing old, but Kaladin found that women with good hearts were always beautiful, even in their twilight years. He reached out an arm, snaking it around her shoulders, and dragged her into a warm embrace. 

“Leave them,” he murmured into her ear as he nuzzled into the hair lying in wild curls around her neck. “It’ll give you something to do while I’m gone.”

She stiffened, and Kal knew he’d stepped in the crem. “Not that you won’t have plenty to do otherwise, of course,” he said quickly. It’s not like he thought she had nothing better to do than pine for him. She had a full and vibrant life, and if the truth be told, he was the newcomer in it.

“While you’re gone?” she asked, just above a whisper. She was looking at him strangely, her brows furrowed as if she didn’t understand.

“Hishah, you know I have to go, I have to be there for my-”

“While YOU’RE gone?” she asked again, louder this time. 

Kal was not improving things. He leaned back a little to better take her in, but kept a hand comfortingly on her shoulder. “Who else would you have lead this first extermination mission? Lopen? Teft?”

“Of course not. Of course you should lead it. But… I was under the impression I’d be going with you.”

Kal tried to suppress a laugh. Apparently not well enough, because Hishah’s scowl deepened. “Hishah, why would you come?”

“Because I went last time. Because I spearheaded the research on these things and no one knows them like I do. Because how are you supposed to communicate with the Tower without a scribe?” Her tone was incredulous. She painfully bit out her final reason. “Because I’m your betrothed.”

Kal shook his head in disbelief. How did she think they got along before she and the other scribe came on to Bridge Four’s service? “Hishah,” he began, intending to address her concerns in turn. “You went last time to communicate with the Tower in case something went wrong with Brightlady Aladar’s rescue. This is a very different type of mission. It will be far more dangerous this time-”

“It was dangerous last time, Kaladin!” Hishah cut in, her voice rising in volume considerably.

“I know!” Kal said back, matching her volume. “And it scared me to death,” he added more quietly.

Hishah was silent a moment, regarding him with thoughtful eyes. “Kal,” she began quietly, “You’ll be fine. You know more about these things than last time, and you’ll be bringing five times as many soldiers. And with Syl’s help, I doubt the entire swarm would be able to kill you even if you were alone.”

“It’s not me I’m worried about.”

“You’re not-” her question cut off abruptly and comprehension dawned on her face. She let out a quiet, “Oh.”

“I couldn’t stand to lose you. I’d- I’d break,” Kal said. Misery crossed his features not unlike a Highstorm crossing over the land as he held her hands and stared deeply into her eyes.

Hishah lowered her gaze and a blush rose to her cheeks. “At least I know you didn’t ask me to marry you out of guilt,” she said faintly.

“Guilt?”

“Guilt, or duty, or- or honor, or- Storms, Kal, I don’t know.”

Kal took her chin in his hand and turned her face gently toward his own. “Hishah, I love you. I want to grow old with you. I asked you to marry me because I want you to marry me. Not because I’m worried about what people will say, or besmirching your virtue, or any other silly reason. Not that those aren’t important-” he stumbled in his heartfelt monologue. “But they’re not what’s most important.”

Hishah snuggled into him, the tears glistening in the corners of her eyes becoming tiny pinpricks of heat on his bare chest. “Oh Kal,” she murmured, holding him tight.


	19. Chapter 19 - On a Date With May Aladar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renarin and May try out this whole "courting" thing.

Chapter 19 - On a Date With May Aladar

"So have you been to this winehouse before?" May sat primly in her chair, sipping the auburn wine she'd ordered. It contrasted nicely with the emerald green silk of her havah. Softly glowing emeralds sparkled from her intricately braided hair, and dark kohl lined her silvery gray eyes. 

"No. I wasn't even aware of it til-" Renarin cut off suddenly, ducking his head as he sipped his own yellow wine.

"Until?" May asked, one finely shaped eyebrow raised.

"Until I asked Adolin where I should take you." Renarin kept his eyes firmly on the tabletop and a blush colored his tan cheeks.

"I see. And does your brother always give you courting advice?" May asked archly. The implication was obvious. Adolin was known for courting virtually every eligible brightlady in the warcamps before Shallan came along. He had lots of experience - but he wasn't very good at it.

"I've never courted anyone before."

"Oh," May said, surprise on her face. “I see.”

She paused, and Renarin felt a prickle of irritation at her surprise. She knew he didn’t like being touched. She knew he was an anxious person. How in Storms was he supposed to court someone when he was like this?

"I suppose I should take that as a compliment,” she said finally.

"You should,” Renarin said, knowing it was expected. He forced his best winning smile, hoping he didn’t look as fake as he felt. “You deserve to be complimented."

"Thank you."

Renarin scrambled for something else to say. "Your Havah looks nice,” was what he finally settled on, kicking himself for sounding like some outdated book on manners.

"Thank you. I like your... uniform," May said uncomfortably.

"I-” Renarin began. He took a breath and continued quietly. “My Bridge Four uniform is the only thing I'm actually proud to wear."

"What's wrong with the fine clothes your father buys for you?" May asked, confusion painted on her face like so much cosmetic.

"There is nothing wrong with them." Renarin said, a touch of heat to his words. Storms but he found brightladies frustrating. So obsessed with appearance. "They're beautiful, well made and fashionable. But I haven't earned them. My father did. They say to the world that I'm high born. They say I can afford a good tailor. They say I have money, and nothing else. This uniform... this uniform says I have honor. This uniform says more about who I am than how much money I have."

"Oh." May paused, taken aback by the sudden passion in his tone. "I think it looks quite dashing on you," she finished lamely.

"Thank you," he replied shortly, back stiff. He imagined he looked quite a lot like his father at that moment.

"Prince Renarin-"

"You can just call me Renarin, Brightlady May." Where before Renarin was passionate, his voice was now quiet, almost apologetic in tone. He was frustrated by this whole outing. Why was it so storming hard to talk to her like a normal person? Why did he have to be offended by everything she said? She wasn’t being rude, he was just being irritable. If this was going to work, he needed to try harder.

"Renarin, then. I was wondering if you could maybe tell me more about the battle of Theylenah."

Renarin blanched at the request. Had she learned of Glys' corruption? Of Jasnah almost killing him in the temple? "I-" he cut himself off, unsure of how to salvage the conversation. The outing. The whole courtship.

"Is something wrong?" May asked, concerned.

"No," he replied, a little too quickly. She knew. She had to know. He was broken, and so was his spren.

"I'd just heard you did some amazing things. You took back the Oathgate?"

Renarin blinked at her. Maybe she... didn't know? "We needed the Oathgate to be clear for reinforcements to come through from Urithiru,” he said, almost without conscious thought. It was as if he was watching himself from the next table over. He didn’t know how to react to her probing questions or the unexpected turn of the conversation.

"But you fought off the Fused!" she said, safehand held to her chest.

"Anyone would have done the same."

"No they wouldn't,” May said incredulously. “How many people fought at your side there?"

"One,” Renarin admitted. “Hrdalm."

"One man, a shardbearer, sure, but just one man stepped forward to help you. And you won. Reinforcements made their way through the Oathgate to help win the day at Thaylen City. All because you stepped up and held the gate." She seemed almost impressed.

"I am the watcher on the rim,” Renarin said quietly, as if that explained it.

"What?" It was May’s turn to be confused by the turn of the conversation.

"'Every pasture needs three things. Flocks to grow, herdsmen to tend, and watchers at the rim.' It's a quote from one of my father's visions of the past. A Radiant said it to him."

"But what does it mean?"

"That is the question, isn't it? I think it's an analogy for humanity. Every society needs the common folk - to grow food, to make clothes and pottery and furniture and all the things a people needs to survive. These people need other people to guide them, to keep them on task and productive. To push for new technologies and ideas. And then they need guards. They need someone to keep the predators away, to protect the society as a whole. Without any one of these three groups, the whole thing collapses - or is destroyed." Renarin paused, letting the information sink in. "And that is my role. I am the watcher on the rim. Without me, and the other Radiants and Bridge Four, the enemy would make a quick slaughter of the whole herd, herdsmen and all."

"Is that why you're so nervous all the time?"

"Yes," he said. "No. Maybe."

"That's not much of an answer," May said, annoyed.

"I was like this long before I bonded with Glys," Renarin said quietly.

"Why?" she asked innocently.

"I don't know." He paused, uncomfortable discussing his infirmity and general un-Alethi behavior. "Can we talk about something else?"

"Of course,” May said apologetically. “What would you like to talk about?"

"How are you faring after your ordeal?" Renarin surprised himself by asking.

"What?" May sat back in her chair, the sudden role reversal shocking her.

"It was traumatic for you. It would be for anyone. I just want to make sure you are ok."

"Of course I'm ok!" May snapped, offended by the implication that she might be anything other than ok. The Alethi were strong. Weakness was quickly taken advantage of.

Renarin cringed inwardly. He forced himself to meet her eyes, to show her that he really did want her to be ok. "Are you sure?"

"I... I think so," May replied uncertainly. 

He reached out to take her hand in both of his. A warmth suffused them, seeming to pass from his hands into her own. Her face changed subtly, fine lines of tension easing. Her shoulders straightened, as if she'd suddenly been relieved of a weight she didn't even know she was carrying.

"What did you just do?" she breathed.

"I- I don't really know." Renarin paused, analyzing what had just happened. "It felt like healing, but softer."

"Why would you do that?"

"I don't know. I didn't think about it. It just felt like the right thing to do." He jerked his hand away, suddenly aware that he might have broken some rule of social interaction.

"It was." She smiled at him and gently took his hand back into her own, silently offering him the option of rejecting the touch. "Thank you."

Renarin looked at their hands clasped gently on the table. He looked up and met her eyes, and smiled.

Later, they took a walk outside in the fields the farmers were attempting to cultivate in the chill air of Urithiru's plateaus. Renarin would have preferred to take her to a beautifully cultivated garden, but unfortunately, all attempts at growing things on this high place had met with disappointment.

Still, it was nice to get out in the air occasionally, and they walked in companionable silence for a time. 

"I find myself surprised at all the activity out here," May said, her gaze swinging back and forth between the farmers working the fields and the soldiers drilling at the practice grounds.

"There's lots to be done."

"The flocks doing what they do." A half smile graced her face, just visible before she turned her head again.

"And there's a herder," Renarin said, pointing to a sergeant running drills.

"And here is a watcher on the rim." She turned her gaze on him now, making him squirm a little.

Renarin blushed and he focused on placing his feet carefully on the uneven ground.

"Does that embarrass you?" May cocked her head to the side, eyes still on him.

"Not at all." His tone was too jocular. Just a little too confident. Not quite honest.

May stopped on the path, hands on her hips."Well something did."

"You remembered," Renarin said quietly, stopping next to her.

"Remembered?" A look of bafflement creased her brows.

"You remembered the quote. You remembered me."

"Who wouldn't remember you, Renarin?"

May stepped forward to begin walking again, and her foot caught on a stone in the path. She stumbled, but Renarin was right there, catching her hand to steady her. They began walking again.

"Lots of people," he said, continuing on like nothing happened. "I've spent most of my life being forgotten. Or left behind."

"Thank you," she said, stepping closer to him. He could almost feel her arm burning through the layers of fabric and the space between them. "I couldn't forget you. You rescued me."

Renarin blushed.

"There it is again," May laughed. "Renarin, you're sweet and brave and smart. And handsome in your uniform." She shot him a small quirked smile that just made Renarin blush harder.

"Now you're just trying to find ways to embarrass me."

"Why should you be embarrassed? You said before that you earned your uniform. Well, accomplishment suits you. Seize it!" she said firmly. "Make it yours! You worked for it. You should get to reap the rewards."

Renarin's brows creased thoughtfully, his mouth drawing together as he pondered her words.

"You know I'm right," May said lightly.

"Yes," he said slowly. "I think you might be. Glys thinks so."

"Glys is your spren, right?

"Yes."

"Can I see him?" May asked curiously

"He doesn't like to be seen."

"Why not? Is he afraid?"

"Yes. He doesn't want me to talk about it."

"Ok. We'll discuss something else then,” May said, turning to look at the fields again. “Do you know what kind of crops they're planting out here?"

"I think it's lavis, but I'm not sure," Renarin said, searching his memory just in case he had been told at some point but had forgotten.

"More lavis," May sighed heavily. "Always so much lavis. At least I don't have to eat soulcast lavis." She shuddered at the thought.

"It's not that bad,” Renarin said with a small smile. “At least when Rock puts it in a stew."

"You've eaten soulcast grain? WHY?" she asked in shocked surprise. She paused in the path, pulling him to a stop next to her. 

Renarin just blinked at her. Oh. Right. She's about as high-bred as they come, he thought. "It's what Bridge Four got back at the warcamps," he finally explained, beginning their amble again. "It's what they get now. They can requisition better food, but they're very adamant that Rock make stew for them every day. Any obvious attempt to feed them real food, or any other type of food is met with strong opposition. I think he's slowly moving to better quality, but I haven't been able to catch him at it yet. But some of the visions hint at it."

"Visions?" May gave him a strange look.

"Oh," Renarin said, fear beginning to prickle on the back of his neck. If she found out his visions sometimes showed him the future, the Ardentia could have him cast out of the church. And that could seriously impede their marriage plans, and May’s safety. 

"Oh?" She arched her brow at him questioningly. 

There was no judgement on her face, just curiosity. Renarin gave a rueful smile. "I'm just surprised I told you that. Not many people know I have visions."

"Are they like your father's?"

"Yes and no,” Renarin tried to explain. “They don't look like his, and they're not nearly as immersive."

"What do they look like?" May asked, genuinely curious.

"Like stained glass windows. Just vignettes, or portraits, or scenes. That's how we knew where to find you."

"You saw me? In your visions?" May blanched.

"Yes."

"What did you see?" A note of panic rose in her voice. Was there something he wasn't supposed to see?

"I saw the waystop,” Renarin said, concern plain on his face. “With the hills behind it and somehow knew the approximate area. Then I just had to look at a map."

May's stiff posture eased a little. "Did you see anything... else?"

"Yes,” Renarin admitted cautiously.

May blushed furiously. "How- how much did you see?"

"I saw you sitting in that room, crying. It was... beautiful. Sad, heart breaking, but beautiful. You were gorgeous. You are gorgeous." He discovered her hand in his. Oh crem. He forgot to let go. But he found that in the moment, he didn’t want to. "I'm still holding your hand,” he said dumbly.

"Yes, you are." May paused, taking a moment to switch tracks mentally. "You didn't realize, did you?" It was not really a question.

"No, I-," he stuttered. "I didn't."

"Do you want me to let go?" She asked, curiously gentle.

"No,” he responded finally. “I don't." somehow, this felt right.

"Good,” May smiled. “Neither do I."


	20. Chapter 20 - Scouting the Waystop part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at the waystop. Scouting is different when you're looking for a pack of whitespines than when you're looking for kidnappers.

Chapter 20 - Scouting the Waystop Part 2

 

Kaladin, Lopen and Leyten moved among the men of Bridge Four, slowing them to a halt in their flight. Once stopped, they looked around, observing the area around the waystop where just a week before many of them had battled both whitespines and Sadeas forces. The bodies of men and beasts had been blown away by the highstorm, not even leaving bloodstains on the ground to show where the slaughter had happened. 

Several living whitespines could be seen moving around in the rocky hills, hunting for food amongst the storm-tossed boulders. 

Kaladin remained aloft as the rest of the bridgemen landed to make camp at the waystop itself. He wondered idly if the corpses blown away by the wind gathered here like they did in the chasms. Were they piled together in some crevice somewhere, rotting in quiet company? Or were they dispersed more widely, a lonely ending to their existence? Or maybe the living whitespines found the bodies and dragged them back to the nest to feast on the meat in a cannibalistic display of resourcefulness.

This line of thinking led Kaladin to an idea. He descended from his aerial watchstation to outline his plan first to Leyten and Lopen, and then the other bridgemen.

Some time later, Kaladin was back at his aerial watchpost, when he was approached in the air by his lieutenants. They propelled a wild hog through the air with careful lashings, and its squeals filled the air with a pitiful sound. It was almost enough to make Kaladin feel bad for it, but ultimately he refused to feel pity for a sacrificing a food animal to save the lives of who knows how many people.

Wordlessly, Kaladin pointed out a young pair of whitespines hunting together in the boulders of what would have been a lait if it faced the opposite direction. Lopen and Leyten crossed their arms in the Bridge Four salute, and Lopen reached out to touch the panicked hog. It shot off toward the whitespines with the unnecessarily forceful lashing. Lopen grinned when it hit just feet from one of the predators, its squeals cutting off abruptly as it smashed into the ground.

As expected, the whitespines pounced upon the body of the hog, making killing strikes against it even though it was clearly already dead. Once satisfied of its demise, the young whitespines began dragging the body into the hills. 

The cave was nearly invisible against the shadows of the strewn boulders and wild plants scattered around the hills, but once Kaladin knew where it was, he couldn't miss it. 

One of the whitespines called out in its multi-toned voice, and was answered from all around. The pack, many hidden by the terrain, began to make their way home to feast upon the hog.

Kaladin and his lieutenants descended to tell the men where they would attack the beasts. A highstorm was due in a couple of hours, so they decided to make a meal and wait it out, striking once the riddens came.


	21. Chapter 21 - The Whitespine's Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Bridge Four being badass. You know, as they do.

Chapter 21 - The Whitespine’s Den

A storm raged against the waystop again, but this time the air was different. Where before, the men were feigning joviality to calm Brightlady May and the Sadeas captives, this time the men were eagerly preparing for a fight. They oiled spears and did their warmup katas. They discussed strategy. Some even practiced attack formations and staged mock battles in the open spaces of the warehouse like structure.

When the riddens came, they poured out into the night, collecting gemstones and spheres from protected cages strapped to the shelter's leeward walls. These were distributed to each man to be placed in pouches and small metal lanterns strapped to their waists alongside long daggers that gleamed in the darkness.

With purpose and practice, they gathered in the walled courtyard, and three groups formed around their leaders. Together, they each reached out to touch either Kaladin or Leyten or Lopen, who burst alight with stormlight. At a signal, the three leaders lifted their men into the air and lashed them to the north, before bringing them down to the ground once again.

With a shout, the men of Bridge Four rushed to the opening of a small cave in the hillside, and the slaughter began.

The entrance to the whitespine's nest was relatively small, allowing three men to enter at a time if they pressed close. But just inside, the chamber opened up widely, scratched out by the passage and workings of a thousand sharp whitespine limbs and claws.

The only light in the cave came from the gemstones the men brought with them, and the men were grateful for the lanterns strapped to their bodies.

In the shifting light, three whitespines appeared at the farthest reaches of illumination. Kaladin gave a shout, quickly echoed by his men, and rushed the beasts. The closest slashed at him and Kaladin dodged left to avoid the attack. He darted in to stab at the beast's head with his Syl-spear. 

The beast was dizzyingly fast, and the spear strike missed, instead sweeping through the base of one claw. The whitespine screamed in rage, and Kaladin knew more were coming to its call.

Gritting his teeth, Kaladin ducked the next blow from the remaining claw, and tried to stab the thing's head once more. This time his blow struck home, and the beast's eyes burned. Small spren fled the corpse, but Kaladin didn't have time to ponder them, as the next attack was already on its way.

This whitespine tried instead to pin him to the ground with its foreleg, and Kaladin lashed himself to the ceiling, flipping his body midair to land on his feet upside down on the ceiling. The beast couldn't reach him with its claws, so Kaladin stabbed downward at its head and its eyes burned too.

Kaladin looked around, taking in the battle from a new perspective. His men fought whitespines to the left and the right, and more were coming up the center. He took off running, moving in a large circle around the room and jabbing quickly at the whitespines attacking his men. Two whitespines fell to his strikes, but the third moved unexpectedly and he merely scored its chitinous shell. It screamed defiance into the air and lashed out with great sweeps of its claws. One of the men fell, his legs swept from beneath him, and the whitespine pounced to stab him with a sharp foreleg.

Kaladin lashed himself downward once more, and landed squarely on the whitespine's back, swinging Syl in a flourishing arc to stab down into the joint between the beast's head and abdomen. Its eyes burned, and Kal stood still a moment, a single gloryspren bursting in the air above his head.

But Kal didn't have time to waste. He lashed himself upward in a quarter lashing and somersaulted off the whitespine's back. This placed him in front of another trio of advancing whitespines. He slashed again with his Syl-blade, and the eyes of two beasts burned. 

He pushed past the slumping bodies and the screaming form of the third, trusting his men would dispatch the wounded.

How many of them are there? he wondered.

I don't know, Syl replied seriously, using the much closer bond of a spren in blade form.

This one is fully grown, maybe it's from the original swarm.

Based on what Hishah said, Syl responded, I don't think it's the female. It's butt isn't big enough. She said they'd have big butts for laying lots of eggs.

Kal nodded and continued his grim attacks. A new opening made itself apparent in the dim and shifting light of the gemstone lanterns. We were wrong, Syl he thought to his spren as he looked to the opening. THAT one is fully grown. Squeezing through the opening was a whitespine at least twice the size of the ones they'd been engaged with. This one was nearly the size of a chasmfiend.

Kal sucked in more stormlight and screamed an unintelligible battle cry. He rushed forward, trying to attack it while it was still busy worming its way through the comparatively narrow opening, though four men could walk abreast through it. With a mighty leap, he stabbed his Syl-blade down through the head of the beast, a stray thought meandering through his mind that maybe, just maybe, he was getting the hang of this.

The beast collapsed, its legs going limp and its eyes becoming burned holes in its armored head. It plugged the entrance completely.

Kal stood staring at the whitespine, dumbfounded as the sounds of whitespine screams faded behind him, and the victorious yells of men replaced them. As the men finished off the rest of the beasts, they began to gather next to and behind Kaladin, awestruck by the massive whitespine wedged in a hole in the wall before them. 

As the room quieted, the sounds of muffled scrabbling made themselves apparent behind the corpse. Suddenly, the body rocked with some kind of impact.

"What now, Gancho?" Lopen asked from Kaladin's elbow. His eyes glowed a brilliant blue, matching Kaladin's own.

Kal jumped, the sudden sound of intelligible Alethi startling him after the wordless yells and screams of battle.

"Cut it up and drag it out?" Leyten asked, eyes glowing with stormlight and the effects of wielding his own spren-blade. 

Kal shook his head. "No, that would leave us at a disadvantage to whatever wants to come through that hole." Indeed, the sounds of scrabbling had increased, and the body shuddered again as if in emphasis. 

"Nah, gon, it'll take care of itself. Watch." Lopen pointed with his Rua-blade to where the body of the huge whitespine was slowly being pushed forward, inch by inch. 

The corpse was the size of a hogfarmer's hut, but somehow, it was being pushed forward. A few fearspren oozed into existence amongst the crowd of Bridge Four members, but none faltered. None pulled back or cringed from the sight. They just tightened their grips on their spears and held firm. Kaladin smiled with intense pride at the strength of his men.

The men waited like this for some time. It could have been ten minutes, or it could have been an hour. No one asked would have said the same figure, but eventually a gap began to appear around its body, and with it, dozens of thin legs began to poke through.

All at once, a gap opened up and dozens of small whitespines pushed their way into the chamber. They were no larger than axehounds, but their mouths and claws were just as sharp, and they moved twice as fast as the larger ones the men had fought before. 

A human scream echoed through the room and one man fell, leg nearly severed by a small whitespine. One of the men standing near him neatly dispatched the beast and turned to fight the next. A third man knelt next to the injured man, offering bandages. The wounded man shook his head and drew a deep breath, glowing more brightly than before, and his leg began to knit. He grabbed his leg below the wound and pulled it upward tightly, and stormlight streamed from the wound, a line blazing in the dimness. The line became shorter and shorter until all signs of stormlight or injury were gone except for his torn trousers. His friend helped him to his feet, handed him a spear, and together they turned once more to face the horde of small whitespines racing around trying to find a weak spot.

Kaladin, Lopen and Leyten were like whirlwinds of destruction in the chaos. Silvery blades swept through axehound sized whitespines. Their graceful stormlight-enhanced movements inspired the men of Bridge Four to even greater feats. Eyes burned in the dimness, and soon, all the whitespine pups had been dispatched.

By this time, the massive whitespine corpse had been pushed entirely through the opening in the wall and another has wriggled through. Six men attacked it fiercely, and Leyten peeled off the formation of Radiants to dispatch it. 

A second began to push through the opening, and Lopen and another handful of men attacked it with vigor. Kal smiled at the colorful curses the Herdazian man was hurling around like so much confetti as the beast pushed him and his men back toward the entrance to the nest.

A third whitespine caught Kaladin's eye, but it didn't seem to want to come through the opening. As Kaladin watched it, he realized it was too big to fit through the door. As the realization entered his mind, the huge whitespine began scrabbling at the opening, trying to scratch it to a larger size. Chunks of stone the size of dinner plates flaked off the walls and ceiling and floor as its sharp forelegs and claws scraped against them. The noise was deafening.

Kal took a deep breath and rushed forward to slash through a protruding foreleg. The beast screamed in a multi-toned voice that reminded Kaladin starkly of the chasmfiend he killed with Shallan in the chasms.

Well, if it worked once, it'll work again he thought with a wry grin as he rushed forward.

What? Syl asked. Kal, what are you doing?!

This Kal thought, as he ran straight into the beast's mouth and stabbed upward through its brain with his Syl-spear.

What in Damnation was THAT, Kal!? Are you TRYING to get yourself killed?

It worked on a chasmfiend before, he thought with a shrug as he danced backward to avoid the falling beast.

WHAT chasmfiend!?

Kal remembered that Syl wasn't actually with him in the chasms. He'd lost her after the Elhokar incident, and had nearly lost a leg because of her absence during the chasmfiend fight.

When you were gone he explained, you know Shallan and I were lost in the chasms. There was a chasmfiend there that tried to eat us. So I killed it.

No more whitespines appeared before him, and his men began once again to gather around him.

Kal, how? Syl asked in a small voice in his mind.

I had to use Pattern. I thought he was just a normal shardblade at the time. But he saved us both that day.

Syl harrumphed. Damn, now I have to thank that disgusting creature she muttered as Kal and his men began to push deeper into the new cavern.

The light of the sphere lanterns was dim, the ones borne by those who had sustained injuries were dark or barely visible. The light did little to push back the darkness, but what they could see was alien and vaguely disgusting. Recently opened pupa casings and other cases still holding pupating whitespine pups of various sizes littered the floor. Eggs were visible, too, seemingly placed at random.

Without a word, Lopen began moving among the pupae and eggs, silently stabbing them and stirring the contents with his Rua-blade until the strange spren evacuated their now dead hosts.

Kaladin nodded to him to continue, and he was silently impressed that Lopen had thought to do that. They'd have to sweep the entire cavern carefully to make sure there were no living whitespines remaining.

After a few slow minutes of traversing the cavern, a huge body revealed itself. A low crooning noise grew, and the huge thorax rippled. An egg oozed out the end to be deposited wetly on the floor. The thorax shifted, and turned. Legs entered the ring of light, then rustling wings became visible on the beast's back. Finally, huge claws came into view, nearly as long as Kaladin was tall. The massive head was dwarfed by the enormous elongated body of the queen whitespine.

The men stopped and stared in awe at the monstrous beast, and she suddenly darted forward much faster than should have been possible for such a large creature. The men scattered. 

Several weren't fast enough. First one man, then another had their legs swept from beneath them. The men rallied and tried to attack, but their spears only enraged her. 

She swept the feet from under another three men with a swipe of a foreleg the size of a log, and Kaladin heard a crack of broken bones and the scream of the downed man. 

But the men harrying her seemed to be distracting the whitespine queen from actually attempting to kill any one man. Their spears were totally ineffective, but gave the downed men a chance to drag themselves out of the way.

Kal, Lopen and Leyten nodded to each other and began a coordinated attack on her. Leyten ran down one side, laying a lashing on the floor like glue to stick her legs down and immobilize them. Lopen took to the air, slashing at her antenna and the knee joints of her legs to cripple her. Kaladin rushed forward once again to stab at the creature's massive head.

You are NOT going to let this one eat you, Kal! Syl screamed in his mind.

Kal's face was frozen in a rictus grin as he rushed forward, flourishing Syl in a circle to dazzle the queen's eyes and keep her distracted. At the last moment, Kal fell to the floor, sliding feet first under her body and thrusting Syl upward into her head. When his body was past the open mouth, he leapt to his feet in the gap between her head and abdomen, and swept Syl up in a great arc above his head, slashing at what he could only call the queen's throat.

Her enraged screams suddenly went quiet, and Kal quickly lashed himself to a point next to the opening of the cavern, pulling himself from under her collapsing body. Her falling jaw scraped the top of his head, bloodying his scalp. Once he was sure no part of her would fall on him, he released the lashing and fell awkwardly to the floor. 

Kal lay there breathing hard for a moment before climbing wearily to his feet. A triumphant cheer rose to echo around the cavern, and Kal let himself smile.

\-----------

After the queen died, Leyten led a group of the least injured men around the cavern, killing stray pupa and eggs and harvesting gemhearts. For the most part, the gemhearts were small. They didn't bother with the gems inside the eggs or the smaller axehound sized pups after the first few revealed only tiny flakes. But the larger whitespines, the size of chulls, revealed gemhearts the size of spheres, and the queen herself yielded a gemheart the size of two fists. Apparently whitespines didn't grow gemhearts of the same caliber as chasmfiends, but still, they collected a wealth of gemstones in the whitespine's nest that day.

Bridge Four spent the next two hours healing various wounds, including one man who had a compound fracture in his leg where it had been knocked from under him by the queen. They used all the stormlight from their spheres and cut gems, and began using the stormlight from the ichor covered gemhearts. The uncut gems held stormlight far from perfectly, and many of these were soon drained as well. There were a lot of injuries to heal.

It soon became apparent that there would not be enough stormlight to get them home, or even to the Vedenar Oathgate. 

"So we just gonna wait here for the next storm?" Leyten asked.

"I could hunt some hogs so we don't starve, sure." Lopen added with a grin.

"No," Kaladin said with a slow smile. "We're going to go visit my parents. They're not far from here, and they did say to drop in whenever I'm nearby."

"They gonna be ok with an army sleeping in the shed, Captain?"

"We'll figure something out," Kal said. But all Kaladin could think about was that with his mother's help, he could talk to Hishah again.


	22. Chapter 22 - Invitation to a Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaladin invites his parents to the wedding. Plus Oroden being cute.

Chapter 22 - Invitation to a Wedding

Kaladin left Laral's manor-house and walked down the familiar road to his parents' home. He'd arranged for his men to be fed and housed, and tasked them with keeping out of trouble. Kaladin, for the first time ever, would not be staying with them. He was going home for a visit.

The summer heat was thick in Hearthstone village, and when his parents' home came into view, all the windows and doors were open. He heard Hesina’s humming as she swept great clouds of dust out the open door before he saw her. She was revealed in the dark doorway like a mirage. With a final sweep of her broom, she placed it firmly on the ground next to her, a small smile of satisfaction on her face. Then she saw Kaladin walking toward her and she lit up almost like she was drinking stormlight.

"Kaladin?!" Hesina burst from the door like a child hearing the bells of the sugared fruit cart. Behind her, little Oroden toddled to the door naked as the day he was born, with Lirin following closely behind. Though the older man looked worn, the smile on his face was genuine. Neither parent expected to see their prodigal son so soon after his last visit.

Kaladin embraced his mother and stepped forward to scoop up his baby brother, giving Lirin a one-armed hug in the process. Lirin quirked his head to one side at his son's unusually demonstrative display of affection, then frowned when he saw the blood and ichor staining his uniform.

"Been in a fight, son?" Lirin asked gently.

Kaladin frowned slightly at the mention of violence, and then glanced down at his filthy clothes. He didn't want to rub his profession in his father's face, considering their years long debate about protecting by killing. He shook his head, half in answer to Lirin's question, and half at himself. 

"Yes," Kal finally answered. "We were sent to eradicate a nest of whitespines a day's walk northwest of here."

"Whitespines?" Hesina asked, taking a fussing Oroden back from Kal. "I'm sure a few whitespines wouldn't require a Radiant to hunt them down. Surely some nobleman and his huntsmen could have handled it?"

"Unfortunately not," Kal said ruefully. "This breed is especially invasive. We killed at least three dozen, and as many pups and pupae. And they get bigger than normal whitespines, too. But on the plus side, you'll probably be seeing more of me until we get the rest of the infestation under control."

"You mean there's more?"

"Most likely. The breed is originally from the Herdaz coast. We're really not sure how densely they populate an area, so we'll have to check the whole area carefully."

Lirin and Hesina exchanged a look. Whitespines were bad news. A whitespine had once killed a little girl near Hearthstone village, and that was what eventually precipitated Kaladin's joining the army, and the death of Kaladin’s other brother, Tien.

"Were you hurt?" Hesina asked, noting more than just whitespine blood on Kal's uniform.

"I don't think so," he replied easily. "But I was chock full of stormlight at the time, and I'd have healed from just about anything other than a crushed skull. And maybe even that. Some of the men were hurt, but that's why I only brought men who could draw stormlight." He chuckled, "It certainly saves on the cost of bandages. But the fight did use more stormlight than we expected. We don't have enough to get back to an oathgate until the next storm, so we decided to come here to rest and visit a few days."

"You're always welcome here, Kal! Come in, I'll make us some tea," Hesina said.

Kal smiled gratefully at his mother. The truth was, he was exhausted. Using so much stormlight in a short period always left him feeling drained.

Some minutes later, Lirin and Kaladin were finally seated at the kitchen table and Hesina bustled around preparing tea. They watched little Oroden play happily with a small wooden horse for a few minutes before Hesina broke the silence. 

"Ok, Kal, now tell us all about these whitespines."

"Unfortunately, there isn't much more to tell. We don't know much more about them. We discovered them by accident about a little over a week ago. Then Queen Jasnah sent us back out to wipe out the nest." Kal paused, contemplating his next words. "But that's not really why I came to visit you."

Hesina shot her son a concerned look. She passed him a cup of tea, and set one in front of Lirin, and sat down in a chair with a serious expression. "What's wrong, Kal?"

A half smile grew on his face as he gazed at the tea swirling in his cup. He brought it up in front of his face, and a flush darkened his tanned cheeks. "I'm getting married." He lifted his starkly blue eyes to meet the dark eyes of his parents. "I'd like it if you could come."

Lirin surprised everyone by letting out a whoop of joy, leaping from his chair to thump Kal roughly on the back. 

Meanwhile, Hesina fired off a half dozen questions without taking a breath. "Are you serious? Why didn't you tell us earlier? Who is she? What's she like? When is the ceremony? Oh Chana, I'm so happy for you!"

Kal set down his tea, lest his father's exuberant back thumping spill the hot liquid. He held up his hands placatingly.

"Ok, ok, just a moment you two." Kal grinned. "Her name is Hishah, and she's gorgeous. She's one of the scribes assigned to Bridge Four."

Lirin glanced at Hesina, lifting one eyebrow, but said nothing. Hesina just nodded.

Kal continued on, seemingly oblivious to the exchange. "She was widowed about two years ago. We only made the betrothal official a few days ago."

"Why didn't you tell us you were getting serious with someone?" Hesina demanded happily.

Kal blushed. "Because we weren't. We only, er, got to know each other better about a week ago."

Lirin chuckled knowingly, and Kal's cheeks burned with embarrassment. He hadn't meant to say it like that, and didn't want to imply anything inappropriate had happened, but his parents weren't exactly slow.

"So this has been a quick romance?" Hesina asked delicately, pretending to ignore the implications of what Kal had just told them.

"Yes, we thought it better not to wait," he said, still flushed with embarrassment. He took a sip of tea, trying to slow his rapid heartbeat and stop acting like a debutante who'd just heard her first ribald joke.

"She's not in trouble, is she?" Lirin asked Kal seriously.

Kal choked on his tea. "No!" he sputtered, coughing. "No, Father, she's not pregnant." He took a deep breath, suppressing another cough. "No. We decided to marry quickly because we're in the middle of a war. Her first husband was an officer, and we both know how easily things can change in war."

Lirin frowned, but Hesina just nodded slowly.

"I just hope you're marrying for the right reason, son," Lirin said quietly.

Kal shot him a scowl, earning a sharp look from his mother. "Father, we're getting married because we love each other. I haven't been so sure about anything since I knew I wanted to study the spear."

"I'm sure she's lovely," Hesina said placatingly, resting a hand on his arm across the table.

Kal smiled gratefully at her. Then a thought occurred to him and he brightened significantly. "Would you like to speak to her?"

"Speak to her?" Lirin asked as Kal reached into the pack he'd placed next to his chair.

He brought out a spanreed and placed it on the table with a triumphant smile.

Half an hour later, as Kal was chopping vegetables for a Rock inspired stew supper, the spanreed began flashing. He motioned Hesina over and they reddied the apparatus. 

"Gemheart, how did it go? Are you ok? Where did you find a scribe?" Hesina said, reading what was written. A smile grew on her face as she read.

Kal blushed again. "It went well, Hishah. I'm at my parents' house. They were an hour's flight away, and we barely made it on the light we had. I'm afraid it'll be almost a week before I can get home." Hesina looked up from the spanreed, and Kaladin added with a grin, "My mother says hello."

"Oh! It's so lovely to meet you! Are you coming to the wedding? I'd love to meet you in person."

"Kal," Hesina said, "When IS the wedding?"

"Storms, I forgot in the hubbub. It's two weeks from..." he did some calculations on his fingers. "From tomorrow."

"Kal!" Hesina admonished. "Two weeks from tomorrow! What on Roshar will we wear? Your father's old suit will work, but all I have is my wedding gown, and it definitely won't fit."

"Come with me back to Urithiru. I'm sure Adolin can recommend a tailor who will work on short notice."

Hesina looked down, embarrassed. "Kal, you know we can't afford that."

Kal surprised her by laughing. "Mother, you don't have to worry about that. Not ever again." At her confused look, Kal said with a chuckle. "I've recently been informed by my betrothed that I'm doing rather well for myself."

"Of course he is," Lirin said from the other room where he was playing with Oroden. "He's working for the Blackthorn himself. He's a Captain. They make good wages."

Kal looked embarrassed again. "It's not just that. King Elhokar granted me a strip of land in the Crownlands. It draws a good income as well."

Hesina's jaw dropped, and a clatter came from the other room as Lirin stepped into the kitchen.

Kaladin gestured to the spanreed which had written something else.

"Kaladin? Hesina? Are you still there?"

"Yes, we're still here. We were just debating what to wear," Hesina wrote back.

"If you can send your measurements and preferences on color and style, I can have something started for you here."

Kaladin smiled as he heard his betrothed's words. "That sounds like an excellent plan, Mother."

"Well," Hesina said uncertainly. "If you insist."

"I do," Kal said with a grin.

"I'll send measurements tomorrow around lunchtime," Hesina wrote.

Kaladin took the stylus from his mother and wrote the glyphs for "Beautiful" and "clothing" on the sheet of paper. He wanted to be very sure that Hishah commissioned a gown his mother deserved. She was a wonderful mother, and he wanted the world to see her as lovely as he knew her to be.

"I'll see to it," Hishah wrote back. "I do have one other matter to speak of, Kaladin. My parents are in Kelathar. I've sent them a message informing them of our impending nuptuals, but I haven't heard anything back. I was wondering if you could stop by on your way to the Vedenar Oathgate to invite them formally. I'd appreciate it if you could offer them a ride to the Oathgate with you and your family."

"Of course, love. I'd be happy to give them a lift."

The stylus of the spanreed lifted and paused midair, but didn't write anything before being resheathed in its holder. Then abruptly, the stylus picked back up again and wrote a hurried, "Come back quick as you can, Kal. I miss you terribly."

"I'll be back as soon as I can, Hishah. I hope Jasnah doesn't run you too ragged in the meantime. We'll speak again tomorrow around lunchtime," Hesina wrote on Kaladin's behalf, before Kal insisted he could finish dinner by himself and sent her off to the tailor's for a set of current measurements.


	23. Chapter 23 - Invitation to a Wedding pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaladin invites Hishah's parents to the wedding

Chapter 23 - Invitation to a Wedding pt 2

Six days later, the highstorm came in the early hours of the morning. With gems renewed, Kaladin gathered his men and flew away, freshly rested and on the verge of wearing thin their welcome in the small town. Hearthstone was unaccustomed to hosting a military force for any length of time. Lirin and Hesina were unexpectedly delighted by the sensation of flying, and little Oroden slept most of the way south to the Ruthar princedom, where they set down to await Hishah's parents. Kaladin grabbed some food from the inn they had chosen and asked directions to the home of Hishah's parents.

When he knocked on the door of the manorhouse, he did his best to remain neutral. Hishah had said her parents held modest wealth, but the house he stood in front of was ancient and beautiful. Apparently he was betrothed to old money from halfway back to the Recreance.

The manservant who answered the door ushered Kal into a sitting room and left him there to fetch the master of the house. Kal sat uncomfortably in his uniform, freshly cleaned but windblown from his recent flight. While he waited, he observed a certain shabbiness that indicated that while the family had apparently been quite wealthy in the past, it had been in decline for some time. The furniture was of obviously high quality, but worn. There were occasional gaps on the walls where picture frames had obviously been removed at some point in the past and not replaced.

As Kal was contemplating whether the decline was recent, or simply something that had happened in previous generations and hadn't yet been recovered from, the manservant announced Hishah's father.

The man was tall and balding, with a carefully groomed short beard. His clothes were well tailored, but of common material. He looked Kaladin over and sneered.

Kaladin could imagine what his future father in law thought. A darkeyed man with slave brands, long windblown hair and a rumpled Kholin uniform arrived on his doorstep claiming to be his daughter's betrothed. Kal couldn't really blame him for making judgements, especially if he loved his daughter even half as much as Kal did.

"Sir," Kaladin began, only to be cut off by the man.

"Don't sir me, boy. I'm not your commanding officer."

Kal nodded diplomatically, beginning again. "Brightlord..." His composure was threatened mightily by Syl making faces at him from the man's shoulder.

"Brightlord is right, darkeyes," the man said, again cutting Kaladin off. "I'm going to cut to the chase, boy. I don't like you, and I don't approve of this marriage. And I'll be damned if I let my daughter marry a dirty, poor," his gaze raked Kal's forehead and the sneer became even more pronounced, "former slave darkeyes."

Syl's mouth hung open in a comical O of shock. "Kal, don't do anything hasty..." she said quietly.

Kal took a deep breath, fists balling at his sides and releasing. He drew his shoulders back and said in a calm voice, "Brightlord, I love your daughter, and I will marry her. As a widow who has been living under her own means for some time, only she has the right to deny my request, and she has wholeheartedly accepted my proposal. This marriage is endorsed by the Blackthorn Dalinar Kholin and Queen Regent Jasnah Kholin and the Stormfather himself. The wedding will be attended by the Prime Aqasix of Azir and the Queen of Thaylenah.

As for poor, your own daughter has very recently done my accounting and has informed me that I'm actually rather wealthy, though, as you've noted, I'm a former slave. I don't really know how much money I have, nor do I care as long as my men and my family are taken care of. My estates in the crownlands alone take care of that, Brightlord."

Kal held his hand out to his side, summoning Syl as a spear. He held her until his eyes bled blue, and sucked in enough stormlight to glow visibly in the dim room. "My name is Kaladin Stormblessed, Knight Radiant of the Windrunners, Captain of Bridge Four, and I do not need your permission to marry Hishah." He dismissed Syl in a puff of stormlight. "Even though you have severely misjudged me, I would still request your presence at our wedding. If you choose to decline, I must insist you at least tell your daughter yourself."

Kal turned and walked stiffly to the door, pausing to turn and look at the gobsmacked man in the middle of the room. "I will be staying this evening at the Waystone Inn with my family and my men. We leave at first light. You are welcome to join us if you wish." And with that, Kaladin Stormblessed left the building.

"What are you going to tell Hishah?" Syl asked quietly, appearing to stand still in front of him, though he was walking quickly toward the inn. The effect was that she appeared to be sliding backward on a plane or being drawn backward by an invisible wagon.

Kal paused, rubbing his face with his hands. This had gone far worse than he'd imagined. He'd dealt with classism his whole life, but the sneering response of Hishah's father had enraged him. So he'd threatened the man implicitly with his spren blade, and had failed to find any kind of diplomatic solution. What was he going to tell her? "I don't know, Syl. But I do know I messed up. Badly."

"To be fair, he was being an ass," Syl said in her girlish voice.

"That doesn't mean I should be an ass back at him. This is Hishah's father. He's important to her, and I've just insulted him just about as badly as a person can insult someone."

Syl spent the rest of the walk to the inn trying to find a better way to insult someone. Some of her ideas were quite novel. But even these didn’t lift Kal’s spirits.

Back at the inn, as he told Hishah how it went through his mother on the spanreed, there was much consternation and gasping as he related what had happened.

Hishah assured him that her father would come around, and if he wasn't present at their wedding, that was on him, not on Kaladin. 

Still, Kaladin couldn't help but run through the situation over and over in his head until he wanted to scream in frustration. No matter how many times he thought over the conversation, he couldn't figure out how it could have gone better. 

Shortly after dark, the manservant Kal had met earlier found him in the inn's common room where he brooded in front of the fire. Kal quickly stood, palms sweating as the man gazed curiously at him.

"Did you really summon a shardblade and threaten old Tebar?" the man asked abruptly.

"I did," Kal said in a sorrowful tone. He expected the man to scowl or berate him, but instead the servant began to laugh uproariously.

"Serves him right," he finally gasped out between bouts of laughter. "Looking down on a shardbearer, no matter what color his eyes are."

Kal stared at the manservant, dumbfounded. Syl was smug. 

The man finally brought his laughter under control. "Sorry about that. Tebar sent me here to tell you he'll be here before dawn to go to Brightness Hishah's wedding." The man reached forward to grasp Kaladin's hand. "Congratulations on the nuptuals, sir. I hope you and Hishah are very happy together." Then with a final guffaw, the manservant left.

"Told you he deserved it," Syl said primly.


	24. Chapter 24 - Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaladin and Hishah finally get married

Chapter 24 - Wedding

 

Hishah looked resplendent in her formal bridal gown and ornate crown. Her dark hair was piled in a complicated hairstyle on the top of her head, with loose curls hanging down nearly to her waist in the back. Her lips and the nails of her free hand were painted red to match her gown. A ruby necklace glowed softly from a chain around her neck, laying gracefully against her high silk neckline. She smiled demurely at her bridegroom.

Kaladin stood next to her, looking far more carefully groomed than normal. His long curling hair was pulled back into a low tail on his head, and he was freshly shaved. His uniform was obviously new, captain's knots shining where the cordage was shot through with gold threat and matching buttons polished to a high shine. He was grinning like an idiot.

The wedding ceremony had just begun. Renarin's heart raced. He stood next to May and as the processional music died, he quietly took her hand.

May turned to look at Renarin in surprise. Quickly, she stepped a touch closer to him, shoulder brushing his arm, and nestled their clasped hands in the gentle folds of her full skirt. Their inappropriate hand-holding would be hidden from behind, but anyone who turned their around in front of them would be able to see it.

Renarin's lips lifted in a small smile at what he imagined her thought process to be. A flush lit her high cheekbones, but she was smiling widely.

Hishah and Kaladin's vows were appropriately touching, though Renarin thought he could hear his cousin Jasnah's influence in their wording. The words were somehow both personal and much broader, hinting at future alliances and military partnerships without actually saying it out loud. Inwardly, Renarin cringed at Jasnah's blatant manipulation of what should have been a private ceremony to turn it to political purpose. But what else was she supposed to do? Jezrien knew she was unlikely to marry any time soon. She had been selected as much for her ability to turn any situation to her advantage as for any other reason.

A thought crystalized in his mind like frost on a pane of glass. It was sharp and clear and he knew what he had to do. 

His heart beat faster and he gripped May's hand a little tighter, forcibly relaxing it when he realized. The ardent was giving his final speech now, a formalized pronouncement of man and wife. Any moment now...

For a country such as Alethkar, whose people were traditionally Vorin, physical intimacy was a very private thing. Husbands and wives rarely embraced, though linking arms while they walked was generally acceptable. A wife might kiss her husband on the cheek before a battle or a duel, or to wish him farewell before he left on a long trip. Otherwise, public kissing was practically unheard of.

Thus, it was an unusual opportunity that weddings provided to the married couples of Alethkar. Because at the end of them all, it was traditional for all the spouses to kiss each other, as a way of proclaiming their membership to the very private organization that was the espoused.

The ardent uttered his final words, and all the married couples in the temple turned to each other to proffer the ceremonial kiss. Renarin took a deep breath, leaned down and planted a quick kiss directly on May's mouth.

He felt her gasp and stiffen, eyes opening wide in surprise to stare into his own. He let himself smile against her lips and pulled back, squeezing her hand and hoping she would get the message.

Renarin was telling her that he could see himself married to her. He was telling the world that she was his, and he was hers. All the unmarried people attending saw it. The ardent saw it. Hopefully one or more of Ialai Sadeas' spies saw it. He would not allow May to be used in any more Sadeas plots to gain land and power.

May's reputation would suffer unless they married soon. Rumors of harlotry would be whispered in the quiet shadows of every party. Rumors of secret lovers and secret pregnancy and secret marriages would run rampant. She would soon find herself unmarriageable. 

May's shock and confusion was understandable. But it was the best way he could let her know his intentions and keep her safe at the same time. Because if they did get married soon, the kiss would be quickly forgotten. 

As people began to mill about, lining up to greet the newlyweds, Renarin leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"I'm sorry that was so sudden, but I hope you understand." He pulled back to observe her reaction.

Her brows furrowed, but she nodded gently. She said nothing.

He nodded back to her with what he hoped was a comforting smile and pulled her into the receiving line.

After the greeting of the newlyweds, everyone filed into an adjacent room, where music played and refreshments were arrayed on a buffet table attended by servants. Some of the more adventurous couples practically raced each other to the dancefloor.

Renarin towed May onto the dance floor to join them. He was gratified by her surprise at his skill. He decided not to tell her that it was yet another thing he'd learned from Adolin, even though Adolin had taught him years before he'd even heard of May Aladar, in the privacy of their mansion in Kholinar.

May was also a very good dancer. He imagined she'd been taught by tutors as a girl, and surely she'd never wanted for a partner at parties. She was beautiful, almost glowing in the sphere light. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

Renarin lost track of how long they'd been dancing, but the music had slowed and the dances become more intimate in nature. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew the feast would begin soon, and they would need to separate. His heart ached unexpectedly at the thought of not holding her in his arms.

Almost in response to the feeling, May lifted her hands to his face and pulled him down into a kiss, far more passionate than the one he'd pressed upon her during the wedding. Again, his mouth twisted up into a smile against her lips, and when they separated, her smile mirrored his own.

"The ardent is just over there," she told him.

Renarin's smile grew. "Would you like to see if we can make this official?" he asked.

"Yes, I think I would," she replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, that's it. Hope you enjoyed it. This took stupid long to write, but I had fun. Now I've got 3 months to finish prewriting my novel. Then, NANOWRIMO... Wish me luck.


End file.
